Heist
by WritingAngel0709
Summary: This is my first try at Fan Fic and at sharing publicly: OOC: Randy is a mechanic as a cover for a car heist operation to pay off a debt of his dead brother. Things get complicated when his friend, Kira, is taken as collateral to complete the largest heist of his career. The rules are about to change. Randy Orton: WWE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my very first fan fiction. This is also the first time I have shared my writing publicly. I appreciate any feedback you would like to leave regarding my writing! I look at this as an opportunity to grow, learn, and entertain. I hope you enjoy what your read.**

**This is OOC for Randy. He is not a wrestler in this story, but he is the character in the story! I hope that makes sense, I am new at this!**

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 1 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Randy pulled the Corvette in to the garage. It was almost nine, well after working hours. This was the rockiest boost yet. He had left his car on the hill, that wasn't the problem. It was gone as planned with one of the other crew picking it up. The problem was once he got in the Corvette and started her up his inside man didn't give the all clear at the right time, so the guy working the loading dock started to open the door again.

He was already committed so it was too late to look back and see what happened after, but this could come raining down. He was a middle man in this messed up carjacking so he would be the one to take the fall. To make things worse, Kira would be pissed if she knew how deep he was still in all this.

He drove through town without any trouble and now rested the car safely on the jack to raise it up and start work. Randy had two more in his crew that knew what was going on and how to keep the job from being botched. They should arrive any minute; at least they had better because one of them had his car, a '57 Chevy GT, which he'd kept in perfect condition. Randy didn't always get lucky with these high profile lifts. He stuck mostly to the main stream that way there wasn't as much attention drawn to his shop.

"Couldn't stay away?" Kira's voice about knocked Randy over as he exited the Corvette.

"Kira, what the hell are you doing here?" Randy was pissed there was no reason for her to come to the shop. He was meeting up with her later. "Get out."

"Hey to you to Sunshine," she smiled sarcastically.

"Seriously, get out." Randy raised his voice.

"What are you thinking, Randy?" Kira matched his tone.

"Don't start Kira. You've known about this since you met me, during a job actually. Now, get out before you get involved in something over your pretty little head," Randy pointed adamantly to the door.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."

Randy stopped as he heard a familiar knock at the back door. He and his two accomplices set up the knock to let each other know that they were in the clear. "Great," he mumbled under his breath. He opened the door to let the guys in. Relief settled as he saw both walk through the door. "Why are you even here?" Randy turned his attention back to Kira.

"What is she doing here?" Sketch was lanky but thought he could pull off "thug" with his sagging pants and backward ball cap. Randy chuckled at the significantly younger crew member.

"That's what I want to know," Randy brought the conversation back to his previous inquiry staring Kira down.

"Why did you punch the guy in the bar last night," she left the other topic for now.

"Why does there have to be a reason?"

:"Would you quit answering a question with a question, give me a straight answer," Kira was fuming. She didn't know why she continued to stick it out with Randy. They had been friends for five years but it didn't seem to get any easier and he obviously wasn't changing anything.

"I was having a bad night, he looked at me wrong, and so I hit him." Randy threw his arms out.

"You can't go around hitting guys all the time because of a look, you idiot. If you wanted a chance with me you have had five years, but you are too preoccupied with your stupid cars to know any better."

"Who said I was hitting the guy because of you? I had a bad day. He pushed my buttons, end of story. I am sorry if I ruined something for you, now go." Randy motioned to the exit once again.

"Fine," she headed to the door that Sketch and the 'silent partner' entered. The guys' eyes followed her checking out her frayed short shorts. "I'll show you what this pretty little head can do." She was gone.

"Kira," Randy shouted after her. He pulled the door open. Kira was climbing in to her 2011 Black Mustang. "Don't do anything stupid." It was too late, she had the door closed. "Shit," he couldn't help it. This was going to cost him. He had bigger fish to fry right now with the hot car inside. He didn't have much time to get done and make the delivery. Randy would worry about Kira's stupidity later.

"She is trouble boss, you should cut her loose," Lenny's thick New York accent spoke up when Kira was gone.

"Shut up Lenny, I'm not cutting anyone loose, now let's get this done." Lenny just shook his head knowing she was a bad idea.

Randy, Sketch and Lenny made quick work of the Corvette. The VIN was completely changed to a blank number pulled from an intricate database provided by Randy's contact for this current job. There were specific demands to be met with each heist and everything had to be exact or you were finished and no one would ever know what happened to you. He knew Kira was right, but he had a debt to pay off no thanks to his good for nothing brother who'd gone and gotten killed on a job that now had him tied up indefinitely. He didn't have time to worry about women on top of his other obligations.

Randy checked outside to make sure no one was watching then opened the garage door and gave the signal for Sketch to make the delivery. He hoped Kira was on her own stupid quest to prove herself and not about to interfere in one of his most important heists to date.

Kira wasn't about to disappoint. She was approaching her target. How hard could this be? There was no one around and people were always leaving keys in the ignition. This time the idiot had left the car running. Kira slipped through the passenger door and climbed over the center console. She hurried and put the car in drive then pulled out. She heard commotion behind her but was afraid to look.

Who was she kidding? This wasn't what she wanted to do. She was in over her head now. Randy would never let her live this down. She drove with no destination in mind, but knew she would have to show Randy that she could do what he did and still be interested in someone.

Sirens caught her off guard. She looked in the rear view mirror. "Unbelievable." Kira decided pulling over was the best bet. She would be in enough trouble as is. She willingly rolled her window down and surrendered to her fate.

The whole scene took probably fifteen minutes. Kira rode in silence to the Police Station and contemplated if she was madder at herself for trying something so stupid or at Randy for pushing her with his own ignorance. Now she would be forced to reach out to the only person who could get her out of this jam and hope she didn't have to wait with the other filth in the holding cell for too long.

Kira waited for what she was sure were hours for anyone to come get her. She'd placed her call but didn't know if it would do any good. Sometime later the bars of the cell clanked loudly and screeched with metal on metal. The detective that booked her entered.

"Kira," his voice boomed through the cell as if he had a megaphone sending chills down her spine.

Cautiously Kira stood up. "That's me."

"I don't know how you did it, but you made bail and the charges have been dropped. Get out of my jail." He jerked his head toward the exit.

Kira couldn't get out fast enough. She stumbled over legs that were draped carelessly in her way. Once free from her nightmare she gathered her possessions and walked out the discharge door. Randy stood in front of her. "Stealing a car, seriously?" He held his arms open for her. He knew jail was no place for her. Kira willingly walked in to them. He smelled like oil and cologne a surprisingly intoxicating combination; the smell of a real working man.

"Shut up and get me out of here. I need a shower." They walked in silence to the car but she knew it wouldn't last. Reaching for the handle she ended her own torture, "How is it that I steal one car and get thrown in the slammer and you make a living off of it never getting caught and run a successful mechanics shop?"

Randy gave his signature smirk.

"Don't even start. I don't like you right now." Kira was fuming.

"No but you love the guy that just saved your ass now get in the car." Kira climbed in and folded her arms across her chest, heaving with anger. Randy turned in his seat to face her, "You know something better."

"I can only imagine," her tone said enough.

"I stole this car before I came to get you." Kira let go on him and attacked him, punching and screaming with all the anger she could muster. "Ouch, calm down." He managed to grab her wrists. "At least you are out. I had to pull a lot of strings and call in some favors to get this to go away. You are lucky the guy that owned the car thought it was hilarious that you tried to steal it. He was more than willing to drop the charges."

"I guess I should say thank you. Take me to my car Randy." Kira didn't want to play any more of his games. It was exhausting.

"What is wrong with you Kira? This is my life. It has been since before you met me. I never asked you to get involved. In fact, I am pretty sure that I try to keep you as far away from it as possible."

"Yes, you're a saint. I get it. I won't get involved anymore." Kira crossed her arms.

"I have to finish this job then I'll meet you at the usual."

"Can't wait," deep down Kira wanted to meet up with Randy, but this whole night had really put a damper on her mood. They pulled up to her Mustang a few blocks away. "See you at 11." She shut the door before Randy could say anything. Randy squealed the tires and drove off, no doubt running late for the drop off. Kira had a lot of work to do before she could be seen at any club, let alone Eskape, where she and Randy met up almost every night.

Kira got to Eskape around 11:15 and hoped that Randy had been there waiting. Triston, the bouncer didn't even ask for id. "Hey Kira, Randy's in the back."

"Thanks Triston. Have a good night." She squeezed his shoulder.

"You know I will. Don't get in to trouble tonight."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about."

"Randy seems to think otherwise," he winked at her and went back to checking ID's of those standing in line.

Kira had new issues with Randy. _The nerve, _she thought as she scoured the club for any sign of Randy. She looked to the dancers. There in the middle of the crowd Randy was grinding on some blonde Barbie. She stopped and took a deep breath to steady herself then realized now was not the time. Instead, she shed her black leather jacket in to the booth that they always occupied. Kira looked stunning in a sexy strapless top. It was hunter green and came to a triangle with the point strategically placed at her belly button. The back on the other hand left little to the imagination. The entire shirt seemed held together with only skinny horizontal straps of fabric making it clear that there was little in the way of a good time. Randy looked over just in time to see the back of the shirt vanish. He took in the remaining ensemble of black boot cut cotton slacks and strapped stiletto heels.

Randy dropped the attention he was giving the blonde and was on the prowl for a new target. Apparently jail was a good thing for some people. Kira had never dressed that way. He couldn't take his eyes off her and noticed several other guys with the same appreciation. Randy was taken aback by the jealousy he felt.

Kira looked over and saw Randy. She simply winked, waved, and made her way with a sultry swagger to the bar to order a drink leaving her back fully exposed to those wanting a look. Randy wondered if he caught her just right if he might catch a glimpse of more. He shook his head realizing at that moment, he was in too deep and needed to slam on the brakes.

The black haired prep next to Kira placed his hand on her back and ordered a drink. Kira leaned down to better hear what he had to say then tilted her head back in a laugh. Randy stopped dead in his tracks. _What the hell am I doing?_ He scolded himself. _Find another woman._ He had never drooled over Kira before now. The blonde was probably a dead end but there was still plenty of attention being thrown his way across the club. He would give her time to get this out of her system. They always ended up together in the booth by the end of the night and they would be hanging all over each other too drunk to drive.

Hours seemed to pass between the time that Kira got there and the time that she finally remembered Randy. He'd stripped his intense tribal designed shirt and was wearing only his wife beater revealing his sleeve of tattoos. Kira downed the rest of her tequila sunrise and headed to the dance floor. She began to dance with the same guy from the bar and was having a good time, his hands on her back and hips. Suddenly someone else was behind her. She let loose and enjoyed the attention not realizing it was Randy staring down the competition who didn't even blink. The dance was smooth and rhythmic. Kira hadn't had so much fun at the bar in a long time.

Kira walked away after the dance needing more alcohol though anyone looking at her would probably disagree. She ordered two shots: one of Jose and one of Jack Daniels. She downed both and then finished it with an order for Sex on the Beach. Kira almost tripped as she turned around and her heel got tangled in the bar stool, but barely managed to catch herself. Her skin was glowing from the sweat of her dancing and her dark brown and caramel highlighted hair had been pulled in to an attractive messy bun to try to cool off.

Kira decided now was a good time to head to the booth for a cigarette and a breather. She suddenly felt the 2 shots slam through her body and she could barely walk. She steadied herself on one of the chairs nearby. "Let me help you," strong hands gripped hers and helped her to the booth. It must have been Randy, but when she looked over no one was there. She took a drink and placed it on the table then pulled her smokes from her jacket pocket. She was too hot inside and decided to step out for her break. Triston nodded.

"Can I have one," he asked.

"Sure," she handed one to Triston then tried to light her own. Triston took over when he realized just how drunk she was. It was a nice evening not too hot and not too cold, but felt wonderful since she'd been doing so much dancing.

"Maybe you should lay off for a while," he was laughing at her inability to stand. Kira had actually stayed by his side and was leaning on him for lack of balance on her own.

"I'll be fine once I get done out here. I think I will sit in the booth for a while though." She laughed at her own realization of her inebriated state. Randy suddenly appeared through the door causing Kira to jump startled.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Randy wasn't any different when drunk, and that he was. He was stammering around as much as she was.

"What does it look like?" She held up her half cigarette.

"It'll kill you," he went to stand next to her.

"Well as much as we drink your liver isn't looking too good either," she took a drag of her cigarette.

"Touché," he had now draped his arm over Kira's shoulder. "I am ready for booth drinks."

"Let's go. Triston are you coming after you get off?" Kira turned to their friend and flicked the remainder of her cigarette to the ground a few feet away.

"Don't get off until close tonight sweetie otherwise I would," he shrugged.

"Maybe next time," she pleaded with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Count on it." Staggering the whole way Randy held the door and ushered an equally unsteady Kira back in to the bar leaving Triston laughing in the alley.

"Two Captain and Cokes and another Sex on the Beach," Randy had his arm around Kira's waist ordering from the bartender.

"If I didn't know how responsible you two were, you wouldn't be getting these right now. You two are shit faced man," Tony knew them well and their habits, including his call for a cab that he would make in about an hour.

"You're the best Tony," Kira winked and earned a smile in return.

"Quit getting in to trouble. You're too pretty to go to jail." Tony had heard the story too.

"You jerk. Is there anyone you didn't tell?" She smacked Randy then headed to the booth.

"Thanks man," Randy chided Tony.

"You are the one that told, not me. You better smooth things over with the other half," Tony nodded to Kira who'd gone back to talking to the preppy kid from the beginning of the night. Randy moved quickly as he was beginning to lean closer to Kira.

"Ugh, hmm," he cleared his throat with more volume than necessary and entered the circle booth. "Here Kira," he slid the drinks to her. "Hey man, do you mind?" His arm rested on the top of the booth.

"We were kind of talking here, so," the kid went back to his conversation.

"Maybe I wasn't clear, beat it," Randy was now against Kira.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble, but I didn't see you dancing with her all night, so maybe you should get lost." Kira didn't know what to do. No one stood up to Randy like this. Luke didn't really look the type to fight either.

Randy started to get up almost faster than Kira could react but she managed to grab his shirt and pull him back to her. "Randy, don't do anything please. Tony won't let us back if you keep doing this and I won't forgive you, now sit. Luke, I think we should step outside." Kira felt Randy punch the back of the booth. Luke had started to walk to the door. "Please Randy, cool down. I don't want a repeat of last night." She got up and followed Luke. He was cute and she hoped her opportunity wasn't gone. Luckily he was right outside. "Luke, I am so sorry. He has a temper. Don't worry about him," lips interrupted her apology. Her arms immediately wrapped around his waist. He had stayed with her all night which only added to her excitement now. He pulled back.

"You need to watch yourself around that guy. He is a hot head," he lightly kissed her again. "I have been waiting all night for that."

"You could have done that sooner. I am so drunk now I may not remember it tomorrow," she chuckled slightly.

"Do you have your phone out here?" He pulled his out.

"No," she frowned.

"It's alright, what's your number?"

Kira gave it to him and he immediately programmed it in his phone and sent a text to her. "Give me a call. I would ask you to come with me, but I don't think your body guard would go for that." Again he kissed her tongues colliding in bliss. "Bye Kira."

"Bye Luke. I'll call." He walked out to his car and she re-entered the bar to find Randy.

She picked up her drink as soon as she was back to the booth and drank half her Captain and Coke. "Randy, what are you doing?"

"What?" He took his own drink.

"Forget it. It's not worth it tonight."

"What? You kissed him goodnight, it's not like anything is going to come from it."

"You would know so much about that wouldn't you?" Kira was trying not to let him get her down.

"I've been that guy. You were a chance at a one night stand."

"What makes you so different now?"

Randy grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her forcefully. "I know what I've been missing out on." She kissed him back this time. The fire in her chest exploded through her entire body. She'd wanted this for five years. His hand rested on her hip. Randy felt Kira's exposed stomach and moved to grip the back of her shirt. She pushed him back.

"You can't rip my shirt," she looked at him and his grip loosened realizing how intense their moment had become.

"Sorry." The slur and inability to function was clear to both of them. "Let's get out of here." Randy downed the rest of his drink.

"What about my Sex on the Beach?"

"We can wait until you're done if you want," he leaned closer.

Kira slid her hand under Randy's shirt and felt the chiseled eight-pack underneath. She was also felt smooth skin which turned her on even more. She allowed his kiss and wanted it more than anything. Her thoughts of the drink on the table still at the front of her mind, "I think there are a lot of really pissed off girls that you were dancing with. How many did you make out with before me?"

"One I think. A cute little blond, but she's long gone."

"Slow night for both of us," Kira decided she was ready to call it a night and chugged her entire drink. She knew it was a mistake and would hit her as soon as she stood. "Should I have Tony make the call?" Randy asked as he watched her. Kira nodded and Randy was gone. Kira started picking up their stuff from the booth. She put her jacket on and grabbed Randy's shirt. "Tony said it would be about thirty minutes."

"Okay."

"We could do a lot in thirty minutes." Randy smiled his devious grin.

Kira stood and was right. The drink it almost instantly and her legs almost buckled. "Oh, shit." Kira sat back down.

"You alright," Randy had his hand on her shoulder though in his own drunk state wasn't much consolation.

"Fine, let's just go." Kira stood slowly this time and handled the shock much better. She took each step deliberately. "I'm smoking. It's been like two hours." They made it outside with no problems, but at what seemed like a snail's pace. It must have been getting late cause Tony came out with them and he never left the bar. "What are you doing?" She was confused.

"Making sure you two alcoholics get in your cab alright," Tony leaned against the wall.

Triston was still at his station by the entrance even though no one was coming in this late. "This is the worst you two have looked in a long time."

"Thanks," Kira was feeling full of energy all of the sudden and started belting out "I Believe I can Fly" by R. Kelly. Randy shook his head watching her sweaty body move without a care in the world. He joined her and the whirled around in a mess of arms and legs and melded as one in what could only be explained as drunken chaos to any onlooker.

"Alright you two, your cab is here. You need to get out of here before you really embarrass yourselves." Tony and Triston got them moved to the car and they practically fell in the back seat. Tony recognized the driver.

"They're pretty bad this time," the cabbie recognized them from the other trips he'd made driving them home.

"I know. They are getting worse by the minute."

"Which house we going to this time?"

"Mine," Randy spoke up trying to untangle himself from Kira. They finally managed to get in to their seats though they still couldn't seem to stay separated. They were currently involved in a thumb war.

"Wow, you two are at a whole new level. Get them out of here," Tony shut the door and waved the cabbie off.

"Ha, I won again," Kira stuck her tongue out triumphantly. Randy leaned over and met her lips once again. "Why do you suppose we fight so much?"

"I don't really know. It has been so long you would think we would be used to each other by now." He couldn't keep his lips off her. He kissed her neck then reclaimed her succulent lips. His left hand took hold of her neck pulling her closer. Her hands tangled in the fabric of his wife beater. He felt the cool air on his stomach where his shirt had left him exposed.

"So what happens tonight? We go back to your place and pass out again?"

"Pretty much," he ran his thumb over her cheek and looked at her, though his vision was impaired. "You are so sexy."

"We are here." The cabbie interrupted their moment.

"What? Ah, thanks," Randy threw some money to the driver. "Keep it." He leaned over and opened the door for Kira. "After you," he laughed.

"Well thank you," a returned laugh. "You are such a gentleman." Kira exited the car and turned to extend her hand to Randy.

"This ought to be good." She pulled and they both ended up in the yard, Randy landed on top of her. "Sorry," she couldn't stop laughing. Randy kicked the door shut. The cab pulled away satisfied that he'd done his job.

"Come on, baby, the neighbors will talk." He did his best to help her up. After a few fights with gravity they won and headed up the porch of his simple ranch style home. Randy opened the door and the first thing off was his shirt. "Make yourself comfortable I will get some stuff." He was barely understandable through the alcohol.

"Okay, I'm gonna pee. Don't take too long." Kira headed to the restroom. Randy could hear her belting out "My Heart Will Go On", the Titanic theme song by Celine Dion.

"Shut up!" He yelled from his room down the hall.

"You shut up!" She yanked the door open. She hugged the walls and headed to his room. Kira watched the muscles ripple down Randy's back as he stood from the bottom shelf of the cabinet where he'd retrieved a blanket and pillow for her.

"What?" He turned and saw Kira's jaw drop.

"Five years and I have never seen your shirt off. What is wrong with me?" Randy had closed the distance between them.

"Here you go," the pillow and blanket were obstructing her view and she didn't like it. Keeping her control, Kira took them and walked toward the living room in silence. Randy followed with a devious grin planted on his perfect face. "So you like it do ya?" Randy yelled behind her.

"Randy, we have been friends for 5 years. Just because you are smokin hot and I've always had a thing for you doesn't mean we should change things now. You've had chances." Her constant attention on his chiseled abs and amazing chest contradicted everything she was saying.

"Sure," he pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on and moved awkwardly toward Kira, still very drunk. "But what if there is more we are missing out on." He was still able to deliver that sultry mischievous sideways grin she'd come to know so well.

"I thought you said that you knew what everyone else was missing out on."

"Come on Kira," his breath hot on her face. Kira couldn't resist, she gently placed her hands on his firm chest. His muscles twitched at her touch, she smiled coyly. Her fingers traced every inch of his chest and stomach like a feather, smooth on his skin. She had never wanted this more.

Randy then saw the hooks running down the side of Kira's tops to reveal the way that it was being held together. He ran his own fingers over each one, goose bumps forming on her skin. He couldn't help but look down at her heaving chest. It was then that she saw the perkiness of her breasts through the shirt, her nipples hard and aroused. He gently slid his hands on the sides of her neck and lowered his lips and grazed hers. Their eyes closed. Kira's hands looped through Randy's belt loops. _Buzz, buzz. _Randy ignored his phone and moved his hands grazing the top of her exposed breasts. _Buzz, buzz._

"You might as well get it," Kira was glad she had leaned against the couch. She moved her hands to the couch next to her.

Randy angrily removed his phone from the holster on his hip. "What?" He walked down the hall out of ear shot.

Kira started to get set up in the living room. She opened the sheet and laid it out on the futon. It was harder than she thought it would be. She was sure he was about to be called away to another job, which would leave her at the house alone. It was probably for the best, but Randy was in no state to be driving, let alone stolen property. She'd hoped he was smart enough to send Sketch or Lenny for this one.

"I have to go." Randy was now dressed in a sexy sleeveless black shirt with a sleeveless, zippered, hoodie over it. She had never been so turned on by anything she had seen him in. He was even in black combat boots. He looked very dark, and extremely dangerous.

"But you are drunk."

"I'll be fine." She didn't know how his speech had cleared up so much in the last few minutes, but it was like he hadn't even been drinking.

"Can't Sketch or Lenny…"

"Forget about it Kira!" He wasn't happy about whatever he was walking in to. Kira decided to drop it.

"Just be careful, I would like you back in one piece. I may or may not be here when you get back."

"You know you are welcome here as long as you need it." He kissed her lightly. "For what it's worth, I am really sorry."

"For what it's worth," Kira began unhooking her straps slowly revealing her silk flesh. "I'm sorry too."

"Damn!" His hand slid through the opening without hesitation and within seconds she was covered by his body on the futon making out as if they would never see each other again. "I have to go, baby." He pushed himself up to his knees straddling her hips.

"I know." Randy unhooked the last three straps like unhooking a bra and moved the fabric out of his way. "Don't go," was all Kira could manage. She took his right hand and placed it on her succulent breast then pulled him to her for yet another chance to make out before she knew he would leave. His mouth massaged hers with gentle and passionate expertise. He finally pulled back.

"I really have to go." He actually got off the futon. "I will get back as soon as I can. You can take the bed if you want. I can crash out here so I don't wake you up."

"Please, once I pass out nothing is going to wake me up. Randy, don't get caught. I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend."

"Relax Kira. I know what I am doing."

"And what if they set you up?"

"I am paying off a debt. They don't have any reason to turn on me." He kissed her goodbye. "Get some sleep." His motorcycle pulled away.

Kira walked topless through the house enjoying the peace and quiet after such a hectic night. She decided since she was stuck there she might as well find something comfortable to wear to sleep in. All she needed was a top. She had worn black lace boy shorts. She stripped her pants off and got out of her shoes. Randy's room smelled just like him. There would be no doubt that a mechanic lived in that house. She couldn't get enough of it.

Kira opened the closet and walked in. It wasn't a huge walk-in but it was nice enough. She found his tee shirts and took one from the hanger. It was an old college shirt that he'd had for who knows how long. She held it to her nose and inhaled Randy's musk. She slid the shirt over her naked torso. Kira climbed on top of the King size bed. It was soft and she felt like it was swallowing her. She got settled under the covers and within seconds fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 2 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Randy opened the door slowly and peeked through the crack as it opened. The futon hadn't been slept in. He opened the door all the way and headed inside. "Kira," he whispered. There was no response. He was hoping she took him up on the offer to sleep in his room and didn't leave. It had taken him longer than he thought to get the car and deliver it. He found himself being extra cautious to avoid suspicion.

Randy steadied himself on the couch barely escaping a fall. He used the light from his cell and looked down to see Kira's shoes in the middle of the floor and a few feet away were her black pants. His famous smirk spread over his face as he made his way to his room. The light was on. He pulled his hoodie off and discarded it carelessly on the floor, joining Kira's.

The door was cracked. He pushed it open careful not to wake her. Randy ran to the bed. Kira was hysterical. She'd been tied up and her mouth duct taped. "Baby I'm so sorry. Hold on, I'll get you out of this." He saw the bruise on the right side of her face where the attacker had left his mark from a blow. The ropes fell from her wrists. He started at the tape. She violently shook her head and pointed to her ankles. Randy tried to work quickly but she kept kicking and he finally looked up when she smacked him. "Ouch! What?"

She pointed frantically to the walk in closet. Randy held his finger to his lips begging her to quiet down. It was too late, the doors barged open. A body guard type figure emerged holding a gun complete with a silencer. "Whoa! Why the hell are you here Dave?"

"Ace ain't too happy with you Randy. He says you shorted him on the last job."

"That's bull shit. The order was for the Corvette nothing else. If there was a short then his runner made the mistake, not me. Put the gun down Dave!"

"Get two more Vettes or your girl will be killed," Dave shot the pillow next to Kira causing her to scream. "And I don't miss my shot."

"Get the hell out of my house. Ace knows how to get in touch with me." Randy turned back to Kira and finished removing her restraints then turned to the tape. Dave did as Randy ordered and left the house. "I am so sorry Kira. I never thought this would happen." Kira threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "I need to get you to the hospital. Can you walk?"

"I'll try," her voice was cut short by sobs and her voice raspy from lack of air. Randy hurried to his closet and pulled out a pair of cotton work out pants for her to slide in to. He'd always wondered what it would be like to have Kira as part of his life, but not like this. They managed to get on the motorcycle. Kira had never held on so tight. Randy could barely breathe.

A few minutes later they entered the ER where Randy got a wheel chair and helped check Kira in. They sat and waited only for a few seconds before being taken to the back. The cops soon arrived to begin asking questions. "It's okay Kira, tell them what you know." Randy assured her everything would be fine.

When Randy was sure she would be alright and was talking to the cop he stepped out of the room and went to find his partner. Lenny was waiting. His fingernails were taking a beating while he'd been waiting. "Is she okay?" He pushed himself off the counter as Randy approached. They walked briskly away from the room.

"Get Chief on the phone and let him know things have escalated. We have to move with the next pick up."

"Randy, you have to be sure. I know she is freaked out, but you can't compromise everything we've been working for. You know they will get her protective custody." He pulled his partner's arm back to stop him. Kira watched them from her room.

"She thinks I'm a criminal Lenny. Now she might get killed for some sting operation that we are too scared to go through with. I don't think so. I am bringing this son of a bitch down and we are doing it now."

"Where are you going?"

"To blow off steam," Randy was storming away. "Stay with her Lenny." His partner obeyed and returned to Kira. She looked more confused than ever.

Randy drove his motorcycle to the police gym and suited up for hitting the bag. He wrapped his hands in tape and pulled on his MMA gloves. It was like a scene from Rocky. He ran his hands through the chalk and clapped them together removing excess residue. He danced around, flashes of walking through his bedroom door screaming through his mind. He struck the bag; a fine powder mist ricocheted off the bag and his gloves from contact. Randy delivered deadly blows for several minutes each resulting in more dust in the air. Sweat was dripping from his half naked body mixing with tears he tried desperately to stop.

Kira looked on with Lenny in the shadows. The bag shook with more violence as each attack made contact. Randy was surrounded in dust and hazy light. She set her pharmacy bag down and limped slightly as she attempted to move closer to him. Lenny approached to help but she waved him off with a thankful smile. He stood watch at the door unsure of Ace's next move. Everything had become unpredictable at this point.

Kira's eyes misted over and silent tears stained her face. She waited for Randy to pause and walked to his line of vision. He steadied the bag and let his eyes fall to the ground. She reached out and gently touched his arm. His eyes revealed the pain he felt. She took a few more steps and closed the distance between them until she could feel his arm touch her abdomen. She moved her hand to the Velcro of his gloved right hand and pulled then released his hand from the obstruction. She connected with his eyes and ran her hand back up his arm to his chest.

Randy finally turned to face her. She welcomed the gesture and moved to stand in front of him never looking away from his eyes that she now saw were crying. Her manicured finger reached up and wiped the tear and sweat away. Kira moved slowly and rested her hands on his hips then pushed herself to her tiptoes to reach his lips. She pulled back and slowly turned away and took his left hand bringing to her and removed the other glove then traced this arm the same as the other touching each strained muscle watching it move slightly with her finger's caress.

Randy cupped her face and ran his fingers over her own wet cheeks so gently she barely felt his touch. He pushed a hair away from her wounded cheek. His lips took her almost as gently as his fingers on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back barely separating from her. "I am so sorry Kira."

Her fingers pressed his lips. "Don't. You didn't do it."

"If it hadn't been for all this," he gestured around him.

"I wouldn't have met you. Just take me home, please." She kissed his chest. "Don't leave me," she whispered. "Not tonight," her eyes begged him and spilled fresh tears of pain. It ripped his heart out of his chest.

"Okay," he laid one last kiss on her forehead then collected his things and wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"She insisted Randy." Lenny shrugged his accent thick on the defensive.

"I know Lenny. Are suits in place?"

"Your place and hers," Lenny assured Randy that they were working up the team for the sting.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I am taking her to my place."

"Are you sure? I mean Ace might try to get to you tonight." He shot a glance of sudden awareness at Kira. "I'm sorry Kira this must be hard. You two try to get some sleep. I will add extra cops. Shit I'll probably camp outside."

"Lenny," Kira cut him off and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." It was at that moment that Randy saw the bandages on her wrists and imagined that the same were around her ankles. He looked away before she could see his wince of regret. Anger coursed through his veins.

"See you two tomorrow. Randy you let me know the plan. If we hear anything we'll let you know." He parted ways with the couple when he was sure they would be on their way.

"Are you sure you are okay riding?"

"You could have told me about all of this. It would have made things so much easier. I am fine to ride. This must be how you got me out of Jail."

"I should have told you, but I was trying to keep things as real as possible and I didn't want to jeopardize things. It turns out I hurt you instead."

"I am fine," she touched his still sweaty flesh. "Are you putting a shirt on?" She smiled for the first time all night. "Let's go."

He pulled the black sleeveless shirt over his head, "Better," he held his arms out for approval. It felt a little like things were before they went to hell.

"Shit, I forgot my prescription. I'll be right back." She ran back in to the gym and got the paper bag from the stool where she'd laid it. She returned to Randy already on the bike waiting. "Got it," she shook the bag and tucked it in to the 'saddle bag' on the side of the bike then climbed behind Randy. He rubbed her arm, but she could tell he was worried about hurting her. He started the motorcycle and headed to his house. Kira let the tears fall as they rode. The wind dried them nearly as fast as they fell, but it felt good to get them out. She was terrified.

As they pulled in Kira went on in the house to use the restroom. Kira was grabbed from behind her mouth covered completely by a massive hand. She tried to kick and scream to no avail.

"Kira, where…" Randy stopped and tried to run to her but was stopped by a clothesline across his stomach sending him flying to the ground where a boot made contact with his ribs.

"STOP IT," she was screaming and crying though her own pain was almost too intense. Her assailant now held her bandaged wrists too rough causing severe pain and fresh blood.

"Did you think we wouldn't come back Randy? Ace isn't too happy with you. You better do the next one alone or Barbie might get hurt. I think we will keep her just in case." The unidentified thug stroked her cheek. Kira spit on him. He backhanded her, "Bitch!"

"If you hurt her I swear," he tried to stand. Randy was kicked again to keep him down.

"You better focus on your job, and I would keep the cop friends out of it."

"You don't need her. There have never been problems before. Leave her here, please," Randy knew there was no point.

"Ace wouldn't want any loose ends. Do the job. The information is on your counter. When everything is delivered, you get Barbie back."

Kira had been gagged. She was trying to protest, tears streaming down her face. There was nothing Randy could do and he knew it. The thug left behind would see to a clean get away then make his own. They were smart and didn't leave through the front. Like a shadow, they would make their escape undetected. Randy got his phone out once the coast was clear.

"Get here now. No backup." He found Sketch in his contacts and got him on his way too. He managed to pull himself together and headed out to the squad cars out front. "I've got a few friends coming over in a bit."

Randy grabbed a beer and stared at the envelope on the table willing the nightmare to go away. He was a cop and yet had no way out of this disaster. He should have known once Kira got in the picture to get out while he still could. He went to the bedroom and got clean clothes and hopped in the shower texting Lenny so he didn't worry and would just come in.

Several minutes later Randy made his way to the kitchen and his beer. Lenny and Sketch were standing over papers and photos. "What's going on?" Randy was confused. Then he realized it was the contents of the envelope.

"Have you looked at this?" Lenny was holding up some of the papers. Randy shook his head. He slammed them back to the counter. "This is a nightmare. You will be lucky to live through it Randy. You can't seriously consider this."

"I don't have a choice," Randy shouted. He realized his anger was misplaced but it couldn't be contained.

"Randy, where is Kira," Lenny was starting to put the pieces together. He'd originally assumed she was sleeping in his room.

"Let's just figure out how to do this." He started looking through the assignment and realized what Lenny was saying. "Without the help," he added for emphasis.

Lenny saw the writing on the wall and couldn't see a way to wipe it away. They were in deep and going without backup sent up all kinds of red flags that he didn't think they could handle. Plus stealing twelve cars was more than any of them had attempted before. It was set to be stretched out over the next week stealing two cars a night from various locations across the city. Granted it was in Tampa so it shouldn't be too hard to keep things concealed. The target area was over 75 miles to avoid suspicion, ending at a pier for transport out of the country.

"Look," Randy could see the concern on his partners face. "I know this doesn't look good, but I have a week to keep Kira from getting hurt and it is because of this stupid operation that she is in harm's way so now I have to do everything I can."

"Alright, let's get planning then." They spent the next six hours looking over the details and instructions for the heist. It had to be perfect and there was no room for error in any way. The only thing going for them was the fact that they were doing this in a completely separate area from the last heist so it would take a while for things to get linked together.

Kira sat with her legs tucked up to her chest hugging them tightly. She didn't know if she would ever see Randy again. There was nothing keeping these guys from killing her when they got what they wanted. If they figured out even close to the amount of involvement the police could have in this they would kill her in an instant. She wouldn't blame them from the business standpoint.

Randy could be rash and wasn't the best at thinking rationally when his emotions ran rampant. She'd hoped Lenny could keep him under control, God knows Sketch would be pointless. "Please let me go," Kira could barely find her voice. "He's never let you down before, why would this be any different?" She was met with another crushing blow to the side of her face. Tears stung as they made contact with the fresh scratch.

"You stupid girl," she didn't recognize this one and though she might be with Ace right now. The thought unnerved her. He didn't seem to care what happened to those involved in his operation as long as he got what he wanted. "You know nothing. If you want to live long enough to see your precious lover boy again, I suggest you shut up and do as you're told." His smile sent a chill to her very core and goose bumps over her entire body. She hugged herself tighter.

"Have you given them the information?" This leader went back to talking to the two she recognized as taking her from the house.

"We left the envelope with the pictures and instructions on his counter. They should be looking at it now. Twelve cars over the next week, it should get them at two a night then contacting us on day seven for the final exchange."

"Good. You boys did good work tonight. I think he understands the severity of the situation if he crosses me again, just to be sure I have arranged for the final drop to take place on Thursday."

Kira had never been so fearful both for her own life and Randy's. She was quickly ushered from the van when it stopped to a waiting airplane. She assumed this would be their transport to somewhere near Tampa for the heist. She doubted Ace would leave this in the hands of anyone else. She also doubted that Randy would be saved from the law since this had now crossed to another state.

"Sit down," she was thrown in to one of the seats on the private jet. At least she would be traveling in style.

Randy, Lenny and Sketch were dressed in suits. It was very out of character for them, but they were trying to keep a low profile and do it away from their actual reasoning. Surprisingly they all cleaned up very well and the fitted suits made them a very attractive bunch. All the ladies in the airport did a double sometimes triple take. They simply smiled and continued on to meet their deadline.

Randy had made reservations in business class and set the time to give them a few hours to get checked in to the hotel, separate rooms were reserved for each. This would also give the time to form a final strategy and perhaps even scout the area for the heist to go down.

The first thing Randy did on the plane was order a drink heavy on the alcohol. It was going to be a five and a half hour trip from Boston to Tampa. Randy stared blankly out the window drinking a simple rum and Coke. He couldn't get Kira out of his mind. Her wrists showed new blood through the bandage. He didn't even want to think about what they might be doing to her in that amount of time. The only thing he could think was that Ace knew he was a cop and was now punishing him for it.

Randy saw her beautiful dark brown and caramel hair swaying as she removed her jacket at the bar just hours ago. She didn't deserve to be in this predicament and he wouldn't blame her for never talking to him again. He could only hope at this point that she could eventually forgive him. His focus now and always would be on getting her safely home, even if he lost her forever.

Lenny knew there was no way to let Randy know the plan for intervention. The only way any of them would escape with their lives was to involve help. He'd reached out to one of his contacts at the FBI. He'd helped Lenny with some work in a drug trafficking case a few years back. Local PD would botch the job. Professionals had to be called in. They needed stealth.

Lenny had received confirmation from Agent Perez that they would have a tactical unit in place by the time they arrived and would reach out to him once they were in the hotel. He prepared for their first layover in Newark, NJ. They wouldn't be there long, but it would still be miserable. _I tried to tell him to cut her out._Lenny couldn't help but be slightly irritated by his friends weakness for Kira.

Ace's plane landed in a special hanger. "I am going to remove your gag and restraints. The last thing we need now is attention. I swear if you make one noise that alerts authorities or any other undesirable attention you will wish you were never born. Do you understand?" Kira knew better than to act tough. She simply nodded and wondered how long before her tears dried up completely and all she was left with was her shell of humanity.

The restraints were removed first and Kira rubbed her wrists gently seeing the blood on the bandages and worrying about the condition underneath. She didn't have the nerve to look. The gag was the last thing to go. She impulsively took the biggest breath of her life. It had felt like she'd spent the last several hours holding her breath. "Water," Kira asked almost in a whisper and flinched involuntarily.

Ace's boisterous laughter pierced her ears like blades. "At least you know your place. Get her a drink." He continued to laugh as he turned to collect his things. "We have two cars waiting. I will take our precious cargo with Vlad back to the hotel and set up the war room," he brushed her cheek and she pulled back slightly. "Reggie and Dante will take the other car and check on the crates at the pier. There is a team already in place for loading to the container ship. You are to make sure there are no interruptions and that everything is there as planned. Randy and his crew will be responsible for pickup from specific destinations across the Tampa area and delivering the goods to the pier all by Thursday night. The ship will depart when we have confirmed that everything is set and no cargo is left behind. Anyone have any questions?"

"Will we be staying at the pier through Thursday or do you want us back here to check in before we go back for the long haul?" Dante was the only to ask questions.

"Once you confirm the workers are set you will come back here for any final plan adjustments then return to the pier for the duration. He may start the drop offs early and I want you all there to secure the transactions." Ace finished and grabbed Kira's hand to leave the plane. "No trouble honey or you will die."

Kira would behave as long as she could. She trusted Randy and had to hold on for his sake. She should have left him alone. She knew the life he was involved in and had no business getting in the middle. She should have walked away five years ago. _Stupid bad boy image,_she cursed the day under her breath. Willingly, she exited the plane. The bright orange sphere made her wince as she emerged in the Tampa sun. She now understood the meaning behind the Sunshine State. The cars were waiting just as Ace had said. She prayed that this would all end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 3 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Randy threw his bag on his bed and sat down exasperated from the day. He pulled out the packet with the details and reviewed it again. They needed to get started as soon as possible, there were a lot of cars to get moved and not much time to do it. Suddenly Randy's room phone rang.

"Hello," he figured Lenny or Sketch was checking in.

"Randy?" He almost dropped the phone at Kira's voice.

"Kira, are you alright?" He was practically shouting.

"I am scared…" She was cut off.

"Randy, the cars are to be delivered no later than Thursday night at ten." Randy didn't recognize the voice on the other end.

"Is this Ace?" There was no response. "If you hurt one hair on her head, I will kill you."

"Now, now is that any way to talk to the captors of your very beautiful counterpart."

"Randy," Kira screamed.

"Alright, don't hurt her," he punched the wall leaving a hole.

"Pier 32, there is a crew set up to take the cars from you when you get there. I suggest you get started. And remember, no funny business." The line went dead and his only connection to Kira gone with it. He slammed the receiver down, "Damn it," he was furious.

They had to get started now to get done by Thursday night. They hadn't planned on the changed time frame so now they would have to add another car a night to get done with time to spare for any screw ups.

Randy hurried to Lenny's room where they called Sketch. Randy told them about the call and the new deadline. Lenny started pacing. He had made some calls already getting undercover agents in place. Now he would have to call and change the plans.

"How did they even know what room you were in?" Sketch was the one to ask the unspoken question.

"They must have someone on the inside and we are probably being watched. We will have to be careful what we say inside any of these rooms and we will have to make sure we are spot on with each boost. This heist is the biggest one yet and Ace will be on the scent like a blood hound."

"Well I say we get started. These cars aren't going to get there by themselves and if we can get ahead of the curve it might be to our advantage."

"Randy, we can't get too far ahead. These things have to be planned. We can't go in blind. We use today to scout some things out and then from there we can get a final plan. It actually seems that Ace has a lot riding on this too, because a lot of the players are already in place to make this work. We have to fill in the middle." Lenny always was the rational one of the two and usually knew exactly what to do to pull these off. If they weren't cops they would make a killing in the trafficking world.

"We will get ready, you make your calls and do what you do Lenny. We will start the drive in two hours." Randy was determined to make every minute count. The scream on the other end of the phone almost made him call in SWAT, FBI and anyone else they could manage, but her life was too important to risk it. It was about six in the morning now that they had gotten in and settled with a rough plan.

Sketch and Randy left to prepare themselves. Sketch would make sure the VIN's were in place as well as the papers for transport in case they got caught, it would look legit. Randy had his own planning to do. He would be busy thinking of the list, replaying it over and over to get a feel for the cars they were taking and the best order to retrieve them in. It was like Lenny had said; Ace seemed to have a lot riding on this heist due to the extremes he'd gone to in order to have a smooth ride.

Lenny stepped out on to his small balcony high on floor twenty five and pulled out the cell he'd retrieved before leaving as a clear connection to his FBI contact. He explained the change in the scenario.

"This will be a large bust for you all as one of the largest car heist rings in the country. Randy and I have been submerged in this for about a year and you best make sure we are recognized for the efforts when this goes down, Agent Perez. Our captain already knows. Make sure they know to blend. There is a life hanging in the balance. One wrong move and she will die. This Ace guy means business."

"I assure you we know how to handle these things," Agent Perez assured his friend. "We will blend as if we had always been in the trafficking industry. You don't have anything to worry about. What are the details we need to know?"

"When we spoke last time we were planning a heist for two cars a night over the next week. Our deadline has now been moved to Thursday night by ten. Your men will still be needed at all the points originally sent to you, however the times and nights that those places will be visited will change and you need to have them in place at Pier 32 on Thursday instead of Saturday. Randy, Sketch and I are going to scout out the pickup spots today. We know Ace has men in place. This is a big boost for him and he won't want things to go wrong. We don't anticipate a lot of trouble."

"Well I doubt you will be able to talk on the phone much without suspicion, so make sure you have it at a place where you can text us updates. This is a secure line that is monitored by us here directly without the ability to be tapped or infiltrated, so you are safe to pass any knowledge to us. We have already taken care of the pier, the less you know the better."

Lenny was slightly insulted by the tone, but didn't have time to worry about that now, "Clear." They ended the call and Lenny set to work. In the bottom of the suitcase he removed the false bottom and took out the binoculars, maps pre-marked with car locations and a few tools of the trade. He tucked his gun in to the back of his pants. If they had to improvise he would be prepared. Ace had already changed the deadline. For all he knew they were walking in to a trap which none of them had thought to discuss. And what was to stop him from killing Kira when he got his cars? They would have to hold the last drop until Kira was safe or they got her out before.

Kira sat in the cold warehouse trying to stay out of sight. She made sure not to speak or draw any attention to herself for fear of the punishment. It was clear that she was in the way and an inconvenience. She began to look around frantically trying to find a route she could use for escape. Surely there was a way she could sneak away and at least make it to the police. The one she had come to know as Vlad walked in with bags of carryout. So far every meal had been from a different place, though none of them disgusting and she was always provided the full meal.

As long as she followed Ace's rules she wouldn't have to worry about the gag and binding again either. He'd given his word. She gladly accepted the food and drink. This time it was a double cheeseburger with the works, fries that looked like the ones from Dairy Queen and a large drink. She took a sip discovering Dr. Pepper was waiting for her. "Why Dr. Pepper?"

"You didn't look like a Coke or Diet Coke chic," Vlad stated simply.

"Fair enough thank you." He nodded and went about his business.

"There are dealerships for the pickup," Kira watched as Ace seemed to point to the locations spread over a large area. "We have a local working out details for entry and retrieval. Randy and his crew will get there and take the cars where they will be transported to Pier 32. Our team will load the crates on to the container ship that will take the cars to Central America, Nicaragua to Juarez."

"When do we lose her?" Vlad angled his head awkwardly at Kira.

"I would prefer not to get my hands dirty, but I guess that will depend on Randy. She's seems to have learned her lesson, so I don't think she will try anything stupid."

"Hello," Randy again answered his phone.

"Is this Randy for the pick up?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Don't worry mate," the Australian accent didn't lighten the mood a bit. "Ace had me prepare for you, thought you might like the details."

"What do we need to know?"

"You will have to text this number with the times of arrival. I have two guys ready for each hot spot. We get you in. Getting the cars out and delivered is all you and Ace. Our hands are clean on this one. You won't even know we were there. Each place is alarmed. You will have two minutes from time of arrival to get the cars and vanish. That's the best we can do."

"Got it, I thought there were twelve cars?"

"There are."

"Then why are we only hitting three dealerships. Usually that's only three cars at the most from each one and we wouldn't hit the same one twice."

"I was told you would get the last location when Ace was satisfied you wouldn't screw this up."

"That son of a bitch," Randy was furious. You can't plan for circumstances like this. He doesn't know the city and there are enough odd variables as it is. "Keep your phone by you." Randy hung up.

After Randy explained the new information to Lenny and Sketch they split up to two cars in order to cover more area. Lenny had taken care of renting the cars which conveniently had CB Radios in them. They tuned in to the same frequency and split up. Randy went to the pier and Lenny and Sketch went together to scout the dealerships that they had to hit over the next few days.

It didn't take long for Randy to reach the pier. He had packed his own equipment and brought a few items with him. He pulled out his own binoculars and surveyed the yard for the containers that they were to get to. He saw several workers around the yard. He pulled out the CB.

"The handlers are in position."

"Copy Red Rooster," Sketch responded.

"What the hell is Red Rooster?" Randy laughed probably for the first time since Kira was attacked.

"Handles, duh," Sketch was serious. "Twin Towers over and out." Randy couldn't help but appreciate the break from such stress. Randy pulled out his binoculars again and looked for any changes. He recognized two guys trying to blend in. He realized it was the two that had delivered the information and taken Kira.

"Red Rooster to Twin Towers," he humored Sketch.

"Twin Towers over," Sketch responding instantaneously.

"The lackeys that took Kira are at the pier. I think they will take me to Kira. I'm gonna tail em."

"No, Randy, you can't do that. You don't have any help. Stay put we will come to you." Lenny had taken over the conversation. Lenny punched the steering wheel. He couldn't believe everything was about to go up in flames because of Randy's irrational behavior. There wasn't a way to get the FBI moving that quickly.

"Let me know what you all find out. Red Rooster out." Randy kept watching. There were several conversations he wished he could be closer for. They seemed to be getting a feel for the workers and layout. He thought it was interesting that they were scouting things that had been so carefully orchestrated by Ace.

Finally after several minutes he saw them climb in to a black Sudan and begin to drive away. He threw the binoculars in the passenger seat. "Now we're talking," he put the car in drive and headed out. He kept the car at a distance and stayed in the right lane behind another car to try to stay out of their radar.

He kept a close eye and would change lanes a few seconds before an intersection in case they turned. Once the turn was complete he would wait in the left lane. He finally got a bite after a left turn that no one else seemed to be making. When he looked down the road he found nothing but warehouses. He saw them turn in to the third one down the road and turned around as if he was lost. "The den has been located." He stated on the CB and headed back the way he had come hoping he hadn't been seen.


	4. Chapter 4

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 4 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Reggie and Dante pulled in to the hidden Warehouse and killed the engine, Vlad promptly closed the door. "Everything is set up. The guys are doing a real good job lookin like they are workin on something else. I don't think anyone will catch on at all. How are things going here?" Reggie wouldn't seem to shut up and his voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Kira. She'd gotten used to the silence or muffled words exchanged between Ace and Vlad.

"We are fine. Chance called and told me the message and instructions have been delivered to Randy. That means we are done with everything for now. Randy will start working pretty quick so you two need to get back to the pier in case he starts dropping cars. I need to know when he makes the drop of the last set of three."

"I thought there were four sets," Dante was confused.

"He doesn't get the fourth set until we know he isn't setting us up. Once the last set is delivered we will make arrangements with Chance to disclose the final spot. Maybe even give him a special call." Ace gave an evil look the way of Kira. She shivered involuntarily. She knew now that she had to find a way out of here or she was going to die. A tear slid down her cheek. Ace only laughed. "Now get out of here," he turned back to his goons.

Reggie and Dante got back in the car. Vlad let them out and they headed back. "I wonder if he gave any thought to Randy trying to get his girl out."

"I doubt it," Dante responded. "We better keep a close watch."

Ace crouched down in front of Kira, "How much do you love your precious Randy? With his sculpted body, short dark hair, tanned skin, tattooed arms," he smirked at her fresh tears. "You better hope there is no funny business," he pulled out a knife. "I don't care for hurting pretty women, but I will do what is necessary to get my cars." Kira tried to sit stone cold as he leaned closer with the shining blade. The light reflected like diamonds, tiny killer diamonds. He took a lock of hair. "Now for a few finishing touches," all he did was smile.

Kira swallowed hard and silently prayed for her life.

Randy made it back toward the hotel. His cell rang. "Hello," he was tired of calls. They always meant bad news it seemed.

"Hey we are getting food before we go back. Meet us down from the hotel at Malio's." Lenny didn't even mention his excursion, but Randy was sure it would be coming.

"Almost there." The line went dead. He hoped his partner would understand the need to make sure that Kira was safe. He wasn't going to leave Tampa without her. If that meant that he would have to get her early he would; with or without his friends' help.

He pulled in to the restaurant and parked the car. Taking a deep breath he got out and made his way inside. He didn't see the other car yet, so he went in and got signed in. There was about a fifteen minute wait. He stepped outside, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. He kept checking his phone hoping he would hear her voice asking why he had been stupid and gone to Tampa, and then this is all just a terrible nightmare.

Lenny and Sketch pulled in a few seconds later. "Hey man, what the hell?" Lenny let in almost right away.

"Don't you think we should know where she is?"

"The right way, not going off on some head hunting expedition on your own, you could have been killed. What if they saw you? What were you going to do then?"

"I would think you would give me more credit than that. I wasn't being obvious. I will run some things past you first next time anyway. I think we should talk about this later."

"We might as well do it here, at least we aren't bugged out here."

"They are doing God knows what in there. I can't leave her there. What if we don't get her back?"

"Randy, we will figure it out." Sketch tried his turn at convincing Randy to be cool. "These cars are important to Ace, we can use that. He will want every car. That gives us the leverage in the end not him." Randy nodded his agreement with a clenched jaw. "Can we eat now? I'm starved."

The meal consisted of steak, beer and in depth conversation about the times for the boosts. They decided they shouldn't push the envelope too much. Taking cars from a warehouse on Sunday would raise flags on a Monday morning. They decided they would wait until Monday evening and that would also give them time to potentially hit two warehouses and they could do some sightseeing to appear as normal tourists. Tampa was the place to be for fun and excitement. There were bars, women and drinking to enjoy.

Randy didn't feel much like partying when he could be using the time to get Kira away from Ace. Every day he didn't go after her was another day of terror on her part. He didn't want her thinking he was giving up on her. "I have to get her Lenny. I know we want to lay low and be smart, but she could be in serious trouble."

"There is no reason to think at this point that she is in any danger. We will get her out Randy, but we have to be smart, not emotional. You would get yourself killed, or worse, her if you go in there acting the fool you've been today."

"Alright, fine. We'll hit up the bars. It is Sunday though. You realize that is one of the lamest days to hit the night life." He rolled his eyes and finished off his steak.

"In Miami," Sketch held out his arms in triumph. "Every night is a party you simply have to know where to go."

"And you do?"

"Boys, get rested up. By nine tonight I will know exactly what is going on and have a ride fit for such and occasion."

"You better pull through, and not with some techno, stoner bull shit either," Randy warned.

"You need this more than any of us. You are way too uptight right now. That doesn't bode well for a boost man," Sketch was dead serious and downed the remaining beer then waved for the cute little waitress. She practically ran over.

"Hey guys! Is everything okay?" She actually started twirling her hair giving doe eyes to the table of attractive men. Lenny stifled a laugh.

"Of course baby," Sketch seemed to be a new person, his Boston accent helping tremendously to score points. "Can we get the check?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." The guys couldn't help but watch her leave. She was young and trim topped off with a nice firm backside, rack to match and bouncy blond hair.

"What's gotten in to you?" Lenny punched Sketch.

"What the hell man?" He looked shocked.

"You never talk this much."

"This is my thing. I used to live here. Y'all are in my hood now."

"Here you go," she went straight to Sketch.

"Aw, thank you beautiful." He took the check grazing her hand. "My boys and I are only in town for a few days," he pulled the money out for the check plus a twenty for the tip. "Do you know a hot spot?"

She bit her freshly glossed lip like she might get in trouble then she took his hand, "There's a beach party outside of town a bit. Call me after shift at say seven and I will fill you in, but you guys can't cause trouble." She looked at Randy with the last statement. He gave a devious smirk back.

"Don't worry. We don't want any trouble, just a few good old boys looking for some beer, babes and fun." He licked his lower lip and checked her out, laying on the charm.

"Okay," she only sounded slightly convinced and looked back to Sketch. "Call me. I'll be back with the change."

"Keep it. We'll see you tonight." He winked and she walked away blushing. Sketch kicked him under the table.

"Ah, what did I do?"

"You have Kira. Leave her alone."

"Relax. I am only going because you two won't leave me alone if I don't. She's all yours." Randy pushed back from the table. "I'll meet you out front." He headed to the restrooms.

"Should I be worried," Sketch said when he left.

"If Kira wasn't taken, yes you would need to worry, but as it is he'll be too distracted to do anything tonight I'm sure."

Sketch looked relieved and nodded his head approvingly. He stood and followed Lenny outside. They waited patiently and Randy came out a few minutes later. "Let's go," his statement was simple.

Time seemed to move at a snail's pace as Randy lay on the bed staring at the all too white ceiling. Even having the stupid spackle material on it would be more entertaining than staring at the flat white paint. He tried not to think about Kira, but the silence of the bedroom only magnified that he was alone.

Randy clicked through the channels on TV hoping there would be some relief, but there wasn't. His room phone rang causing him to jump. He never could figure out why the set them so loud and obnoxious. "Hello?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but there is a package for you at the desk," the concierge was very nice.

"Thank you. I will be right down." He replaced the receiver and thanked it for the relief from his boredom.

He approached the desk and informed them of his call and room number. "Here you go sir," the red head handed him two envelopes.

"Thank you," he took them and headed back to his room. He looked the envelopes over carefully. There weren't any odd markings that he could make out. There was plain writing on the front, female if he was looking accurately. He looked around the room and found an envelope opener on the desk. He used it and carefully sliced the first envelop open. This one contained a letter.

_Randy,_

_I am fine. I have been told to send this to you. You are not to worry about what the contents of the other envelope. It is a message from Ace, he says you will understand. While I am scared I know you will do what must be done. This is simply a precaution so you know the severity of the situation in front of you. Best of luck to you,_

_XOXO-Kira_


	5. Chapter 5

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 5 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Sketch had called the waitress to get the information on the party. Turns out it was a big beach party outside of some bar. He got the address to put in the GPS and then called Lenny. "Maybe we should give Randy until the nine o'clock, what do you think?"

"I say we go now. He really needs to distract himself and let loose to unwind some before the big day."

"Alright, meet me at his room in about twenty." Lenny stepped out on the deck again and contacted Agent Perez. "We have a situation. Randy went off on his own excursion and found the place Kira is being held. He says it is where Ace is at too. I am afraid he will try to take matters in to his own hands. He is pretty irrational at this point. He already went once with no backup. We are supposed to go to a beach party tonight, could you maybe send a few guys to keep an eye out in case he tries to go rogue again?"

"I can send a few no problem, text me the location and time."

"I owe you." Lenny hung up and got dressed, jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy. Twenty minutes later on the dot they ended up at Randy's door. There was no answer. "What the hell? You stay here in case he answers." Lenny headed to the lobby. The elevator opened and there stood Randy. His lip was bloodied, but that was all the damage Lenny could see.

"Why do you look so panicked?" Randy had his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. His wife beater carried stains of what Lenny was sure to be the other guy. The amount of blood didn't raise too many alarms for the situation but he knew it would have turned heads of anyone that saw him. "Give me fifteen and we can go."

"What did you do?"

"I had a talk with the boys at the pier. Told them Ace would have worse coming to him if he didn't back off."

"Why? He hasn't done anything to us," Lenny stopped. "What do you know Randy? There is something you aren't telling me. I need to know. We can have backup if things have taken a nasty turn." Lenny's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he knew he couldn't check it without raising suspicion.

"Not now. I have done what is necessary to keep Ace in check. Let's go have some fun. That's what you boys wanted right?" Randy was too calm. This didn't add up. Now Lenny assumed it was one of Perez's guys that Randy had run in to since his phone went off. Randy walked passed him without another word. Lenny only stood angry and confused. He pulled out the phone when he was satisfied Randy was gone. _He attacked my guy._ He knew he would have to find a way to explain. The problem was he didn't know what to say. _I will explain. I don't even know the full why. Sorry. That's part of being undercover._ He knew it was cold, but it was true and if they were going to whine over a little confrontation then Perez should probably kick the agent to the curb.

Lenny needed more information. Something had to have happened. Randy had been set off that much was clear, but what. Randy joined Lenny and Sketch right on time and they headed to the Lobby.

"I got us a sweet ride," Sketch was oblivious and Lenny didn't know how that was even possible. He now seemed to be the only one ready to party. Sure enough they walked out and were greeted by a stretch limo, black, very slick.

"Very nice," Randy ran an admiring hand over the door frame and climbed inside. "Come on boys, they won't wait for us to start this party."

"I thought we would grab a bite somewhere nice first. We don't want to show up too early. No one will be there."

"This is your show. Carry on Sketch. We are in your very capable hands." Randy had flipped since lunch.

Sketch took full control and got them on their way. He had the restaurant picked out and knew all the information for the driver. Randy suspected he'd been working on this all afternoon rather than resting as he insisted they all do. In the meantime, he was waiting for his phone to go off with a call from Ace about his latest attack.

"You seem awfully happy to be going out tonight. Not even seven hours ago you were against this whole thing." Lenny wanted information and Randy wasn't giving any.

"You all are right. I have been way too uptight. I need to focus on fun for the evening and just clear my head until tomorrow night."

Ace was furious. He was throwing anything he could get his hands on. The warehouse looked more like a warzone than when they walked in to all the rubble. "Who does he think he is dealing with?" He was screaming at the bloodied help standing before him. Ace walked around him now screaming in his ear. "This will not do at all. Apparently we need to take more drastic measures."

"Let me call him." Kira didn't know what had come over her but she had to try something or she was dead for sure.

"Excuse me?" He looked insulted that she would even suggest such a thing.

"Please! You want your cars and I want to live. Let me talk him down."

"Alright, get her the phone. You better know what you are doing."

Kira retrieved the phone from Vlad, Randy's number already on the screen. "Randy?"

"Kira, what happened why are you calling? How did you get a phone?"

"Randy, you have to back off. He has the guy here you almost killed him Randy."

"I got your hair and note and lost it. I am working on a plan to get you back. I know where you are at."

"Randy," she stopped. "You have to do what Ace says. He will kill me." She stopped dead.

"Take the phone from her," Ace interrupted the conversation.

"No, please, Randy get the cars and get me out of here," she was screaming desperately. She didn't want him to go. She needed his voice. "No what are you doing?"

"Randy, I suggest you listen to your woman, though I don't know how much help it will be. Get me my cars, no more nonsense or you will be next." There was a gunshot and the line died.

Randy looked at the useless device in his hand. He turned white and couldn't speak. The phone slid from his had with a loud thud that rang in his ears. "He shot her," he was numb. The cars were all that was left now.

"What? Come on Randy, he wouldn't do that." Lenny was trying to talk sense in to him.

"I was just talking to her then nothing. The gunshot," tears fell but there were no sobs.

"Listen to me Randy. He could have done it to scare you. You don't know what happened. Ace is a sneaky bastard. We can still get law involved."

"No, because if she isn't she would be for sure. I have to try to get in there and see for myself. I have to know or the cars won't matter and I will run. If she is dead there is no point in me doing any of this."

"What about Chad? I thought you started this for him."

"And look at why Lenny, he is dead. There is nothing but pain. If I get in and she is dead I will agree to backup to take him down, but I have to see for myself. If she is alive, like you think, we do the heist then get her out and backup can take it from there, but I will not risk losing her too."

"The plan is to go check out the warehouse. If you are right then we come back and finish Sketch's night. If she's dead we set up an ambush."

Randy nodded blankly. Dread filling every empty space in his being. He felt it would swallow him whole at any time.

"We can't go rolling up in a limo," Sketch said.

"You talk to the driver see if he can go on standby. If it costs extra I will pay you. Tell him you will call when we are ready for a pick up."

"Wait, you guys are cops," Sketch was just realizing they used backup instead of just saying cops. "You only say backup if you are already in law enforcement. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"We had to keep it on need to know so our cover wouldn't get blown," Lenny explained.

"Fair enough," he climbed out as they pulled up to the restaurant and started the conversation with the driver. Randy and Lenny got out of the car and waited at the entrance. "Alright, I have him on retainer for the rest of the night. We just let him know when and where and he will be there. I gave him extra." He turned to Lenny, "You owe me two hundred bucks."

Randy laughed for the first time since the call, "Let's eat."


	6. Chapter 6

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 6 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

It didn't take long for dinner to get over and the boys to be on their way. They hit up the hotel to change, throwing their night clothes in the trunk. Randy climbed in and drove to the warehouse he had followed Dante and Reggie to earlier that day. He passed the street and drove a few blocks over then pulled in to a sparse parking garage. There were enough cars to cover any suspicion.

"Randy, you've got to keep your cool. You can't blow our cover or we are in serious trouble."

"Lenny I know how this works." Randy went to the trunk and pulled a .49 from his bag and tucked it in to his waist band concealing it with his shirt then handed one to Sketch.

"I don't want a gun man."

"If we get caught you will regret it, now take the gun and stay behind me and Lenny." Sketch reluctantly took the gun and tucked it safely away has Randy had done.

Silently as possible they made their way toward the warehouse careful to keep their eyes out for any of Ace's crew. Night shrouded them in darkness concealing their steps. As they drew closer Randy could hear his heart beating in his ears, it was deafening. He knew what he heard on that call.

"We need to find a way in up on top then we should be able to get a good view inside."

"Randy we can't go inside."

"We have to! It's the only way to know for sure." Randy pushed on and made his way a few warehouses down from their destination. Two of the guys were outside smoking. Randy tried to see the back of the building but couldn't quite make it out. "Come on!"

They walked behind the building that was currently hiding them. As they walked around Randy was finally able to see his way up. There was a fire escape on the back of the building. It would at least give him access to the ceiling where he could find a way in somehow.

Much to Lenny's amazement they made it to the fire escape without so much as a hint of disturbance to draw attention. He thanked their lucky stars that fate seemed to be on their side tonight. Sketch was hoisted up to the closest landing. He was the lightest from there it was Lenny then Randy with some jumping and grabbing of arms he was finally pulled safely to the first level of the fire escape. They climbed up the stairs until the landed at the first set of windows. Carefully Randy peered over the edge to look inside the others staying below him on the steps out of sight. He saw Reggie and Dante walking in from their break outside the warehouse. There was nothing else he could see from here. He motioned them to continue on.

They made their way to the roof where a set of glass windows stood waiting to be used. Randy quietly peered through and could see down to a sparse room which he could tell was only part of a much larger room. "This is where we go in," he whispered.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing. What happens if you get caught, or worse killed?" Sketch was getting worried that this wasn't such a good idea.

"Would everyone quit asking that? If you don't want to do this then go on to your beach party, but I'm not going anywhere until I know if she's safe."

"Check this out," Lenny had found and access way. They opened the door as quietly as possible, which was hard with a creaky metal door.

They walked down the metal stairs making more noise than any of them would like, but unable to avoid it. Voices could be heard from below. The one they didn't recognize they assumed belonged to Ace. Randy's blood pressure rose immediately.

"Get rid of the body, we don't need it sitting around."

"Boss we don't have time for this," Randy recognized Reggie's voice.

"Well he should have thought of that before getting the FBI involved," Randy was now insanely mad. He turned to Lenny. He simply shrugged trying to play it off. They made it to a cat walk and made their way across. As they looked down the room was now in full view.

They got on their knees and bellies trying to remain as invisible as possible. "I can't see her." Randy was freaking out. "You guys stay here."

"Randy stop," Lenny grabbed his hoodie pulling him back down. "The only chance we have now is to get those cars or we'll all be dead."

"I am going down there," Randy tried to leave again this time Lenny was on his feet.

"What was that?" They stopped dead in their tracks at the voice below. "Hey boss, it's Randy."

Randy, Lenny and Sketch bolted. They had to get out now before things got worse. They ran as fast as they could for the exit, gun fire coming from below.

"You idiot, I need them for the cars. Don't shoot them." Randy assumed that was Ace.

They went back the way they'd come hearing the commotion coming from inside. "Randy!" Kira's scream was undeniable. He stopped dead and turned back.

"Come on, we'll come back," Lenny grabbed his arm, Sketch took the other and they forced him away.

They barely made it to the car, hearing the calls from behind them the whole way. "That was too close," Sketch was trying desperately to catch his breath.

"She's alive, now can you let this shit go and focus on the job." Lenny was furious.

"What was he talking about FBI?"

"He could have been talking about anything Randy. He's a boss for the largest car heist ring in the country. What if he moves her now that we know where they are?"

"So you didn't go behind my back," Randy didn't know what to believe any more.

"Why would I do that? God, you are so wrapped up in Kira you can't see what's going on in front of your face. We have to get those cars. Now snap out of it and let's get this done." They drove back to the hotel.

"I am going to that beach party. I suggest you guys do the same thing. We will worry about the cars tomorrow night." Sketch was ready for some fun. This was chaos and he'd had enough.

"I'm gonna hang back here. I think I have screwed things up enough for one night."

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"This self loathing crap is old. You two aren't even an item. You know she will be fine. Get your ass dressed, you are going to this party."

Randy complied with the request against his better judgment. They headed to the party. When they got there Randy immediately felt better. There was a live band and lots of people. It would be easy to blend in and not have to worry about the trouble they were trying to outrun. He felt as though he was constantly looking over his shoulder waiting for one of Ace's gang to show up.

Randy perched at the bar and ordered a Scotch on the rocks. Lenny and Sketch were on the beach surrounded by hot girls, booze and the fire someone had built. They couldn't get enough. Randy just wanted the night over. He sipped on his Scotch and thought of Kira and how scared she must be.

He stepped out to the bar's deck and looked over the scene. "Wanna join them?" A sun kissed blond was standing beside him.

"I couldn't," he smiled as she gave him a doe eyed look. "Alright, for a while," her bikini top left little to the imagination. She took his free hand dragging him down to the beach. Her closeness did not go unnoticed. The band was pretty good. He downed the rest of his drink.

"Hey," Sketch came up with his own partner. "Let me get you a refill and a shot."

Randy surrendered to the fate of the evening and drank Kira and the mess he'd gotten her into out of his head. Trisha, he discovered at some point during the night that the blond had a name, never left his side. He draped his arm lazily over her shoulder and they joined Lenny and Sketch.

"Well I see you are having a good time," Sketch smirked.

"Why shouldn't I? It's like you said, I don't have a girlfriend, just a job to do."

"Good for you," he gave an approving pat on the back.

"We need to wrap things up soon, busy day tomorrow," Lenny was trying to give them their space for fun, but if they couldn't function tomorrow then fun wouldn't matter a hill of beans.

"We'll see you in a bit then," Randy turned to his companion. "Come on honey, let's go." They went back to the bon fire and picked up where they left off. Lips met with chemistry only strangers could manage.

"He is going to regret this tomorrow," Sketch laughed.

"What are we going to do now, Ace?" Reggie was hoping Ace would give them a pass for losing Randy.

"He knows where we are keeping her, so I think we need to relocate."

"We don't have another spot to go." Reggie pointed out.

"We are going to take her to the source. If he wants to know that she is alright then we will make sure he can see her. Gag her and tie her up boys, we are taking a field trip." Ace's laugh could only be described as evil.

"Please don't do this," but Kira didn't have any more time to protest. The gag was in her mouth and ropes around her wrists.

"Now he won't have a choice but to stick to the job or we will have plenty of ways to dispose of our little problem."

Kira felt the sting of fresh tears in her eyes, now terrified that her fate had been sealed.

Lenny was trying to pry Randy away from Trisha. He was failing miserably. When the third attempt ended in a forceful shove, he took the hint and let Randy be. Randy immersed himself in the dancing and kissing in front of him. His phone went off unexpectedly. He opened the message seeing Kira tied up and gagged with the message "Better stay focused."

Randy left his fling and found Lenny and Sketch, "We leave now."

Lenny would be lying if he said he was upset. At least now they could get out of there and rest up for the long night. Lenny was thinking now more than ever that they needed to boost as many cars as possible for the first night. Things were going to hit the fan sooner than expected.

Safely back at the hotel Lenny tried to get the trigger from Randy but he wouldn't talk. Randy slammed the door to the hotel room and paced like a rabid tiger. His fists wouldn't unclench and his mind wouldn't clear. It seemed that things were going from bad to worse. He was starting to think that the cops might be a good idea.

He'd made his decision and tracked down Lenny in his room. "I need to know what it would take to get us back up." Randy pulled out his phone and showed Lenny the message.

"What if I told you I lied and already have a plan?" Randy punched him. "Damn man, back off. You said you wanted this."

"That was for going behind my back. What do you have going on?"

Lenny explained the agents undercover at the pier and the plan to hold the last drop until after Kira was safe. Randy was impressed that his partner had things under control. He also understood now why Ace was so pissed off about the FBI. It threw a serious crimp in the plan.

"What do you think will happen now that he knows FBI is there?"

"Shit, I gotta make a call." Lenny made his famous escape to the balcony. Agent Perez answered in seconds.

"I wondered if I was going to hear from you before the big move."

"Turns out Ace found out," Lenny filled Perez in on the details they witnessed at the warehouse.

"We can send in a team."

"No, this can't get blown up without the plan already in place. Remember there is still a life in the balance."

"With all due respect Lenny, this has crossed state lines and one of my guys is dead. I don't think you can really call the shots anymore." The line was dead and Lenny was worried that everything was about to fall apart.

"We have a problem." He walked back in to Randy careful to keep his distance. He relayed the conversation. "I don't know what to do to keep them out of this. We may be in real trouble."

"We have to fix this. Nothing can happen to Kira," Randy was beside himself.

"I know. You don't have to remind me. Until tonight it was all you would talk about." It wasn't customary for Lenny to be the one that got shaken. "I took for granted that the FBI would plan for the potential of someone to get killed. This is my fault. I should have planned better."

"We don't have time to play the blame game."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I hope you have enjoyed everything you have read so far. I have Chapter 8 started but will not be posting it until it is finished. You're comments and feedback will help encourage that process to happen! Thank you for helping me on my writing journey!**_

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 7 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Monday night came all too quickly. Chance, as Randy had since found out, was ready at the first spot. They were to get three cars from the Mercedes warehouse first.

To avoid drawing suspicion they had taken a cab to a local restaurant and were walking to the spot from there. Randy and Sketch had made sure to wear long sleeves to conceal their tattoos that way they didn't draw attention. They grabbed a few drinks and headed to the job. Chance's crew was waiting. Sure enough there were two guys ready to get them in, and then bolt. There was even a getaway car. Randy took a deep breath and braced himself for the craziness to start. Keys were tossed to Lenny, Sketch and Randy for their respective cars and then the help was gone.

Time began to count down. There was only two minutes to get done. They located the cars and set to work. They had been on enough runs to know to cut time short to get out before too much suspicion could be drawn. This time was no exception. They made it in record time. The White Amg e63 pulled out first by Lenny, followed by the slick Silver Amg 65 that Sketch loved way too much. Randy brought up the rear in the Black S Class SV12. Black was his color and if there was a chance to boost one he was going to be the one to drive it. He told himself he would never take on this life, but if he'd ever found that one car, he would seriously consider it.

They were smooth sailing for this drop. They headed to Pier 32 for the cars to be taken by the crew Ace had arranged. Randy was surprised to an extent that the FBI didn't set off more red flags sooner since Ace set it up. He must have relied on connections. That meant that Lenny's connection also had connections, as any good team would.

The boys split up and took different routes to their destinations. Sketch had worked the previous day to erase the VINs and get them replaced by the ones sent to them previously. It was in his wheel house to do all the back end things that kept their crew from being detected and questioned. It was a tricky business to be on the inside and doubling your time as a cop. There were laws constantly being broken and the law could only protect you so much. It was a very fine line with lots of gray area. Randy didn't care for the gray so he relied very heavily on Sketch to keep them as clear as possible.

Randy pulled over five miles later. They decided this was a good distance from the warehouse to switch to the bogus plates, again thanks to Sketch. Randy wasn't actually sure how he got them, but assumed it was an accomplice at the DMV. Sometimes he figured the less he knew the better. It was a matter of minutes before he was back on the road with what would appear to be his own car.

Lenny and Sketch were both following the same time line and everyone was right on schedule. They were careful to obey all traffic laws and stay on course. Lenny arrived first with Sketch not far behind. Within seconds all three were reunited and ready to hit up the Jags. They didn't think it would be a good idea to wait with Kira having been bound and gagged yet again. After their blunder at the warehouse where Ace had been they figured he would be edgier than he was before and didn't want to test his patience.

"Tell Ace we are hitting up the Jags. We will let Chance know to meet us, but we are hitting up as many as possible tonight." Randy headed away from the Pier on foot. Lenny, Sketch, and Randy were going to meet up at the 24-hour Denny's a few blocks away then call a cab across town to the next warehouse. It was going to take a while and they didn't know if reality would allow more than the two boosts tonight which would cause a potential problem if the dealerships were on top of their inventory.

Right now the plan was to keep on truckin' for as long as they could. Every moment was sacred and couldn't afford to be wasted. They called a cab and headed to a bar about two blocks from the next hit. Randy tried to go inside but Lenny put a stop to it. "When it's done Randy," his friend's warning was simple, but effective.

"You're right. Sorry man. I'm getting in my own head now."

"We are doing this tonight as long as we get the final destination."

"Can we pull that off?"

"Yes. We have to focus but we can get it done!" Lenny was doing his best to hold things together. If Randy lost it there would be no getting him back. The one thing Ace needed credit for was the fact that the heist was spread all over the city, not just one area. It would make it perfect to get the cars out before anything was suspected. "Let's go, no more distractions."

"What do you think beautiful? Will Randy pull through for you?" Ace turned to Kira. She was still visibly shaken from the change in circumstance.

"I still don't understand what all this is for." The gag had been removed but the binding was still cutting in to her raw flesh. She tried to move as little as possible to avoid further damage.

"It is simple. I knew the only way to get Randy to cross state lines was if he had a personal reason to do so. You were the key to getting that to happen. I need these cars, he needs you. It's a fair trade."

"Why are you taking this so far? I did everything you asked me to do. I have been loyal for over five years."

"You were supposed to keep him on track and push him to join us." Ace was yelling at her now. "You weren't supposed to fall in love and sleep with him, Kira. You crossed a line and I don't let people get away with stabbing me in the back." Vlad entered the office that Ace had taken up as his own for his operation. "What is it?" Vlad looked insulted that Ace would take such a tone with him.

"Randy and his boys just left. They dropped the first three. They got the Mercedes. They are headed out for the Jags."

"Two sets in one night, what is going on?"

"No one seems to know anything. One of the guys just said he looked really intense." Vlad simply shrugged.

"How did we miss him coming through?"

"Not sure boss, you could make him check in on his way or somethin'. You could be there for the next drop that way."

"That might work. Maybe we will even give him a peek at his prize."

Vlad turned to Kira. His smile was just about the most evil thing she'd ever witnessed. She had only been thankful they hadn't been left together. It was one thing she could be thankful for during this entire nightmare. In any case it was clear that "peek" had a completely different meaning for this monster and she didn't have any intention of letting him anywhere near her.

"Get Randy a message and tell him to let me know when he is ready to drop the next set. Tell him I want to meet up." Reggie obeyed his boss and set to work contacting Randy to get everything set up.

Randy couldn't wait to get his debt repaid. Taking his best friend seemed a little farfetched just to get a few cars. Randy was beginning to feel like he was in over his head. He was a cop and should have pulled the plug on this operation a long time ago, yet now it seemed that he couldn't stop focusing on Kira long enough to make heads or tails of his responsibilities. He had a job to do which should have taken a higher priority.

He had been doing this for so long with Lenny he sometimes thought this life was all they would have left. After this bust, there wouldn't be much to top it. This was a high profile case and judging from the crossing of state lines, FBI was going to try to keep the credit for them as they did any time they got the opportunity.

His life's dilemma would have to wait. They arrived at the next warehouse. Chance did not disappoint them. He had people waiting once again to get them in the warehouse. Red flags continued to go off for Lenny even though he refused to verbalize his apprehensions for fear that it might jinx the plan they had worked so hard to accomplish.

Again the keys were handed out, this time to three waiting Jaguars. Randy took the supercharged Black Jag XJL. Its sleek design looked like ice melting on a hot summer's day. It was the kind of car that looked like it was melting even when it was parked. He turned the key and revved the engine with adrenaline that matched his own. The purr was so exhilarating Randy almost forgot he had a short amount of time to get the cars out of the warehouse. Randy found himself drawn to the thrill of stealing cars; the feel of the vibration as he drove the car to its destination, the sounds of the engine and wheels on the hot pavement, all of it charging the adrenaline.

Lenny was already thinking of ways to get to the next warehouse. He figured the BMWs would be a good thing to get next. At this rate he didn't know how they would be able to stop and steal the remaining cars any other night. They were leaving too much to chance if they waiting. He could only keep things off the radar for so long. The FBI would be closing in faster than anticipated and if they were going to get everything done they had to do it now. Lenny was losing Randy with each passing second. His head wasn't in this to bring Ace down. Lenny feared he was losing him to the life itself. Randy had always been an adrenaline junkie and this life was easy to fall in to.

Sketch was having the time of his life. Stealing these cars gave him an opportunity to pretend to be someone else. He loved the feeling of joy riding. His life of partying, drugs and women had greatly improved since getting involved with Randy and Lenny. Now that he knew they were cops he would be a bit more cautious about his extracurricular activities, but this could really work to his benefit. Without him half of their boosts leading up to this heist would have ended in complete disaster.

The same drilled was followed a few miles from the warehouse they stopped and switched out the plates. The routine helped to ensure success with each previous boost so they decided to keep it for the heist. Randy took the time to send the text to Reggie to let him know of the ETA. Reggie informed Ace this time so he could be present for the drop. It was quite impressive that they were willing take such a risk in one night. Ace was torn as to whether he would allow Kira to reunite with Randy or if he was going to send her away, but he didn't have much time to decide. Randy and the others would be here soon.

Kira clicked her nails anxiously on the door of the limousine. The windows were tinted so dark that she couldn't really see out any better than a bystander could see inside. She didn't know what Ace had up his sleeve, but she'd been given a new dress and heels and instructed to put them on along with makeup. She was told she would want to look nice so to get fixed up. If there was anything to be learned from the last few days it was not to double cross her captors or she would be guaranteed a slow and painful death.

She heard several cars pull up and saw the lights flash through the windows as they drew to a stop. With the additional light she was able to make out three additional cars. The pieces finally came together. Randy and the others were there with the stolen cars and she'd been brought as some sort of bait no doubt for a much more diabolical plan that Ace had in the works. She thought about trying to escape through the other door, but Ace had anticipated her thoughts and left the big oaf Vlad in her way. There were muffled voices outside but she couldn't make out anything that was being said.

"Why are you interrupting us?" Randy was furious. He had worked to do and it didn't involve humoring the jackass in front of him.

"Well I have to say that two boosts in one night was not something I anticipated from you boys. I can see you mean business. In good faith I am going to give you something in return. I know you have been informed there is a fourth and final location that has yet to be revealed. This is the most important. Without this boost the heist is incomplete and neither of us will get out unharmed. I'm sure you understand the severity that I am referring to. I can't expect you to do all this without a show of good faith on my end." He gave two loud knocks on the top of the Limo.

"It's time to go Princess. You'll come out my side, for safe keeping, you understand." Vlad took Kira's elbow and helped her from the car.

"Kira," Randy ran to her, but was stopped dead by the bodies in his way, and the limo that blocked them from each other.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You do not get to take her with you. This is simply a brief reunion until all the cars are safely on their way." When Randy nodded his understanding Ace was content. He watched him pace for a few more seconds then nodded and the path was cleared. Kira was released and Randy pushed his way through without waiting. His arms wrapped around her and he didn't let go. She clung to him with all the strength she could manage after the beatings she had taken. Randy could tell she still wasn't healed, but she never cried out in spite of his crushing hold.

"Don't send me back," Kira was crying he could feel it without looking at her. It was hard enough to see the bruises through the makeup. She had tried her best to conceal them, but nothing could fully hide the damage. Randy was furious and had every notion to grab his gun from his waistband and get them both out. He knew better than to think they would make it out alive if he did something so foolish.

"I can't, but listen," he held her face in his hands. "I will get you sooner than you think." Randy winked which caused questions to start forming in her mind. His lips landed on hers. She couldn't stop she couldn't let him go, this was more painful than anything she could have imagined, a waterfall of tears cascaded down her cheeks stealing their way in to the kiss. Why would anyone torture someone like this? She couldn't say goodbye, it wasn't fair. She was being pulled away. "No, wait," Randy was protesting before her words would form, but Ace's muscled Neanderthals kept him at bay. "Kira, I will be back for you, don't do anything stupid, just listen to them." He was desperate to get as much out as possible before she disappeared back in to the limo and it started to disappear. Randy lashed out in blind rage, making contact with the nearest jaw.

"That's enough all of you." Ace demanded attention. Sketch and Lenny were quick to restrain Randy before their fates were sealed. "Here is the final location and since you all seem so keen to get this done quickly let's move the deadline to Wednesday at nine o'clock sharp. There's a car waiting for you at the next intersection." He snapped and the group turned their backs on Randy, Lenny and Sketch.

"Come on Randy, there is nothing else to do here." They made their way to the car left for them.

Ace was back in the office where Kira had been returned. She looked a mess with her running makeup and baggy eyes. "Someone get her a rag or something. Clean up for crying out loud. You got to see him didn't you, what's with all the crying?"

It was in that moment that Kira realized Ace was truly heartless and the possibility was very high that she would never see Randy again, and the truth being that Ace had really just given her the only chance she had to say goodbye. "You bastard," Ace turned to look at her. "You have no intention of letting me see him again."

"Clean yourself up and be a good girl." He nodded her and Vlad from the room. She was finding the gesture obnoxious to say the least. She was beginning to wish he would just kill her and put her out of her misery.

"Bastard, I have been with him for ten years and what does the loyalty get me? A babysitting gig," Vlad was fuming. She had no idea he was so angry. "I'll show him, wait until he sees what surprise is waiting for him at the Pier. You watch Princess; he'll get what's coming to him." Vlad shoved her to the bathroom. "Wash up and be quick."

Kira's head was reeling now. Vlad was on the edge and she didn't know what to do with it. He'd just seemed like a loyal dog following orders up to this point. This side of him was much more sinister and unstable. She now had a new threat to deal with and her surroundings were enough to drive her to the edge. She closed her eyes still feeling Randy's fresh lips on her own. Kira touched her lips wishing to hold on to the feeling forever trying to resign to the fate that waited on the other side of the door. She knew it wouldn't be right away, but she was done. This was all a charade.

"There you two are. I was beginning to wonder about you," Ace's grin revealed his meaning clearly. Kira flipped him off. "Feisty. I can see your meeting with lover boy may not have helped your attitude any. I would plan your next moves carefully. It wouldn't be hard for me to make them your last."

"Go ahead. I'm sure Randy will be in a huge hurry to get your cars when he hears you killed me."

"Get her the hell out of here, before I do something we will all regret." Vlad obeyed the command and added the gag back to her mouth then escorted her back to another secluded room. Vlad decided against staying with her and tied her to an old supporting pole left in the middle of the room. He decided zip ties in addition to the rope would ensure her staying put. He would get Reggie or Dante to take a turn on babysitting. Kira tried to scream through the gag, but Vlad wasn't having anything to do with it. He simply left her where she stood and slammed the door behind him.

The car took Randy, Sketch and Lenny back to the hotel. They tried to protest and change the destination but the driver simply informed them of very specific instructions that were left with him to follow and he wouldn't be able to alter those plans. It only added to Randy's outrage and he was out of the car almost before it stopped in front of the hotel. Sketch and Lenny had to run to catch up.

"Honestly Randy, what did you think the outcome would be tonight?" Lenny was trying to keep him sensible about everything that had transpired. He knew it was a long shot since none of them saw the reunion with Kira coming.

"Shut up Lenny. Not everything is black and white. I should have pulled the plug years ago and now I am in so deep that there is no choice but to see this through to the end." Randy could still smell Kira which only added to the torture of the whole thing.

"We have two more stops. It won't be a problem," Sketch tried to help.

"I have to try to sleep. I'm not going anywhere alone." He cut Lenny off. "I am really turning in. I doubt sleep will come, but I need to try to come up with some sort of plan."

"Randy, you aren't alone. I have people that are going to help us with this. Don't try to be the hero alone."

"I don't know how much help your friends are going to be. Kira isn't going to be their priority, Ace will be." Randy disappeared behind his hotel room door.

"I better do my stuff to make sure this last location is ready. We don't need any other complications." Lenny and Sketch went their separate ways.

Randy lay in bed trying to come up with some sort of plan. He tossed and turned for several minutes before a thought slammed in to him like a freight train. He bolted up in bed and turned on the light, the cool air crisp on his bare torso.

Quickly he grabbed his cell phone and found the number that had called him when Kira screamed. He then noticed that it was the same number that called with the instructions on the heist. He quickly pulled up the number for his home precinct and got on the phone with the chief. He decided one of the best options right now would be to try a trace on the number that kept calling him. It seemed to be the only hole in Ace's otherwise impenetrable plan and Randy was going to capitalize.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay. Hopefully it won't happen like this again. I really hope you enjoy this latest installment. There will probably only be a few more chapters at the most. Let me know what you think! **

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 8 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Ace began to look through his property listings to decide on the perfect spot for Randy's final showdown. It has to be perfect for the end of such a good run. There aren't a lot of places that he hasn't used. He has some spots that funny enough would resemble a Wild West showdown very nicely. Ace laughed at his own antics. This wasn't the time for irony, it was simply a means to an end and it had to be perfectly epic.

Randy was a smart guy and needed a challenge. It couldn't be easy to find and it would have to be full of challenges along the way before he was just given his prize. Vlad would no doubt be the one trusted to take her. He was the only one worthy of such an undertaking.

"What do you think?" He relied on his confidant now to help make this crucial decision.

"I think it is safe to say that warehouses have been worn out," they chuckled at his observation knowing it was true. "There is the old mill, or the factory. We could even send her back home. He wouldn't be expecting that in the slightest. We keep her gagged and she can't give anything away either."

"Hmm, back home is something I hadn't thought of at all. No one would expect her to go there. We need to decide exactly where to put her. Look through some things would you? Also, I think we need to be cautious. We've had one traitor in our midst. If we do move her we have to assume there are others waiting to follow," he stated.

"Not a problem, I will do some checking and get back to you." Ace nodded his approval. Vlad wasted no time getting to work. He pulled out his cell phone and headed out one of the side doors no doubt to gain better signal for the device. Kira racked her brain unsuccessfully trying to come up with a way to leave any sort of clue for Randy. She rapidly discovered it was impossible. She was never left alone and she would never be allowed to talk to him. Defeat set in swallowing her whole. There was nothing left to do but wait and it would be the hardest part of all.

Randy enjoyed some lunch and banter with his friends. Sketch gave him a hard time about the girl he was hanging all over at the beach party. "I had forgotten about her," he laughed and slapped the table. "Shit I was drunk. I don't even remember if I got a number, or a name for that matter."

"Well things did get interrupted." Randy pointed out.

"Probably for the best," Lenny observed.

"Are you kidding? Distraction is just what he needs. Women are great for that. They aren't a couple. She's a friend." Sketch was all about the fun and women was a key factor for him.

"Well that kiss at the pier isn't how I would kiss a friend, but that might just be me," Lenny laughed along with the others. Randy got props from Sketch.

"Either way, I don't think there is going to be much time for play. There is a lot to do tonight. I can't believe the last set of cars. They are tough."

"We'll get through them just like the others."

"You guys always get so serious, that's why I made us go to the party. We are in Tampa we should be taking full advantage of the excitement while we are here."

"You realize the fun is happening while we are working at night right?" Lenny was always the one to point out the logical conclusions.

"See, so serious. Thank you for proving my point."

"Well, I for one am going to spend some time in the pool. I could use some alcohol free fun." Randy was looking forward to a few laps. Get in some exercise and still enjoy the sun and pool. Sketch could still get his female companionship if he really wanted it. If there was one thing women wanted while vacationing in Tampa, it was a tan. They were in a top rated hotel. The caliber of women was sure to be worth the pursuit.

"Works for me," Lenny and Sketch both agreed. They headed back to the hotel and made ready for relaxation that was overdue.

They were greeted warmly by the concierge as they entered. "Excuse me Lenny, you have a message," she held a folded letter.

Lenny exchanged confused looks with his friends then retrieved the envelope. He saw the FBI logo almost immediately. "Perez," was all he said. "Thank you," he tipped the red head and then took his leave to the elevator.

Lenny ripped the envelope open as soon as they were alone. He quickly read through the contents. "Well," Randy was so impatient and needed to know what was going on. He couldn't handle any more surprises.

"It is a formal statement that our assistance is no longer needed on the case." Randy ripped the letter from him. Seconds later Lenny's phone was going off. "It's Chief. Hello," Randy was fuming. The elevator opened with a gust of much needed air. They exited and walked briskly to the privacy of Lenny's room. He continued his conversation on the balcony.

"We aren't going to roll over for these guys are we?" Sketch seemed as put out as Randy. He wasn't surprised that the youngest member of their trio was set on following through with things just the way they had planned.

"Hell no," Randy wadded up the letter and threw it on the couch.

"Do you think we can negotiate with Ace?"

Randy looked at him inquisitively. "What are you thinking exactly?"

"What if we tip him off to the raid in exchange for Kira?"

"You know that might not be a bad idea. If he thinks he can make a clean break it might be just the leverage we need. Not bad kid, you are thinking like a cop already."

"You all know that without me you would have botched this a long time ago right?"

"Okay, don't get cocky," Randy punched his shoulder in jest.

"Chief confirmed the notice. It seems that he got one too. He wasn't too thrilled but didn't see any way around it."

"Have you let Perez know about the change in the timeline?"

"No, I stopped contacting him after he seemed to think they needed to act faster than us. I guess I should have known this was coming." Lenny cursed under his breath and punched a wall, though the only damage was too his own hand. He shook the pain off.

"This is perfect. This means that he doesn't know we are looking at Wednesday for the new deadline. We can still get Ace the cars and save Kira all before they get there and since they clearly said they don't need your help, it won't be on you for not giving them the information."

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Sketch could barely contain himself. This was what he had signed up for three years ago when he joined their team.

"You are talking about obstruction of justice Randy," Lenny took on his concerned father role all too quickly.

"I think this is truly the break we have been waiting for." Randy was persistent. He saw a window, no matter how small, and was determined to climb through. "Besides, it is just long enough to get Kira."

"Well, since I know better than to think that you are going to roll over on this, why don't we focus our energy on getting the next set of cars then at the drop off we can make the plea for a deal." Lenny was still trying to be methodical.

"Fine, I know I could use a nap before we get out there, so I will see you guys at the normal time. I will get the message to Chance to meet us for the BMWs at say 10 o'clock?"

"Alright, we will meet in the Lobby at nine. I will have a taxi arranged to pick us up."

Vlad had shown Ace exactly where Kira would be kept. He'd made sure that he and Ace were the only two that knew. He didn't even tell Reggie and Dante. They had big mouths and a bad habit of running them off before thinking it through. Besides the closer he could keep his confidence with Ace the better that way he would be the next fill for Ace's place when he was ready to leave the business.

"Great job, Vlad, this will be perfect. Make sure you keep her somewhere hidden as much as possible. I have a feeling our friend Randy won't be able to resist."

Kira rolled her eyes. She knew Ace was ruthless but she never imagined that she would actually be used for bait in any of his schemes. She hadn't even known that she really had feelings for Randy until the night at his house. Sure it was fun to flirt with him, but that was it. She was in a business arrangement. Now she was going to pay the price. Someone wasn't going to get out of this alive and that would mean pain and suffering somewhere along the way. She wasn't ready to have to deal with that knowing that she would carry the blame.

"We leave immediately." Vlad turned and walked from the room. It was time to get Kira and go.

"Remember wait for my call otherwise she gets left at the Mill," Ace's intensity and command could not and would not be ignored.

"You're the boss." Vlad would bide his time, but he wouldn't be Ace's whipping boy much longer.

Kira struggled as Vlad pulled her to her feet and forced her through the warehouse. The gag was still in place so her muffled cries for help went ignored. There were more important things for those around to be focusing on. Kira was simply in the way for most of those around. They considered it a relief that she would finally be out of their hair.

She kicked Vlad's leg trying to get him off balance, but other than a slight stumble there was nothing. Her head whipped back as he grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked her neck back with such force she thought she might pass out. "I would watch what you do missy or it might just be the last move you get a chance to make. Understood?" Kira nodded frantically realizing her mistake. "That's right," he kissed her hard where the tape covered her mouth. Kira was mortified. She fought harder and tried to get away but he was too strong. She was thrown in to the backseat of a white sedan. Her horror intensified as she saw the locks had been removed. She tried to kick the door but they wouldn't budge. As she looked around she recognized the car as what was a remodeled cop car. She curled in a ball and cried realizing her fate had been sealed. Randy was her only hope now. If he failed, she wouldn't live to see another day.

Randy and his crew got to the warehouse for the BMW boost. Randy was able to catch Chance before he left. "I need a favor. I can text you after we are clear, but I really need your help. It could mean bringing Ace down for good."

Chance nodded. This would have to suffice for now. There was no way to talk or the time would expire and Randy had to get these cars. Everything depended on the final boost. Randy knew how important they were to the entire heist being considered a success. The cars were taken flawlessly as they had been each time before.

Randy got clear and when he was down the road at the set five mile mark he began to change out the plates and pulled out his phone to get in touch with Chance about the final drop. If he wasn't willing to help Randy out then the only other way to execute his plan would be to take the car and find Kira on his own.

Chance agreed to meet Randy after several texts. Randy assured him the cars had been taken care of and nothing would be tied to their meeting. Several minutes later, Randy pulled in to an underpass that allowed the meeting to be concealed and off the beaten path.

"Now what is so important that you are willing to risk both of us being exposed?"

"I have protection to an extent, but that isn't important," Randy had to stay on topic. "I have a plan that could mean taking down Ace and getting Kira back all at the same time."

"Why do I care anything about your stupid girlfriend problems? The only reason I agreed to help out was for my share of the money at the end of all this. If Ace goes down, there is nothing stopping your crew from holding out on the money for me. I have my own problems."

Randy was growing impatient, "You idiot, I can make sure you get paid if the money is your only concern. Help me out and I will double your pay." He let that sink in with Chance. "No one even has to know that you are getting the extra."

Chance paced around. Randy knew he was weighing his options before making his final decision. It was a lot for anyone in his position to consider and Randy knew that, but this was the only way to use the heist to his advantage and get Kira back without injury. He had hoped to hear back from the precinct by now with the location of the phone, but he knew that was dependant on the device having been used and so far there hadn't been any reason for communication. Now that the FBI had put their foot down, it didn't look any better.

"You tell me your plan and what you need help with first then I will tell you if I am in." Chance was getting anxious which made Randy nervous.

"I want you to help me hold one car back from the final boost."

Chance stopped dead in his tracks. "Which car are you talking about?"

"The '69 Camaro," Randy remained solemn.

"You are crazy. I think you have a death wish. You can't keep that car from him. He will kill you on the spot."

"You and I both know that he won't. Without that car he doesn't have any reason to make a delivery. It will give me leverage and buy me some time." Randy was getting impatient. This was a simple task. He had already ensured that his pay would be worthwhile. "Look, you won't be involved in anything beyond holding the car a safe distance from the pier where Ace can't get to it. I will take care of my negotiations and when I am satisfied I will come get the car from you."

Chance ran his hand through his spiked hair pacing nervously. If anything went wrong with this plan they would both be dead and he didn't really know Randy any better than anyone else. The money was too good to turn down. "Alright I'm in, but if you don't show or make contact within 30 minutes of the last drop then I will personally deliver the car and your head on a silver platter, just so we are clear."

"Agreed, now wait at this location," he sent a quick text. "And wait for my instructions. If you don't hear from me in one hour the plan is off." Randy climbed in the BMW and headed to the pier for the drop. All he had to do was get the final three and this nightmare would be over.

Kira had somehow managed to pass out on the trip. She wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or if her brain was trying to save her from the trauma she had endured. Truth be told, it was probably a combination. Vlad had yanked her from the car forcing her awake. She could barely move. Her legs were weak and her body was caving in on itself. She wanted nothing more than to wake from this nightmare. Death seemed like a better option than the way she was being treated and the worst part was she was now alone with a monster. She was convinced of Vlad being a much larger threat than Ace.

Five years, that's how long she had allowed herself to be wrapped up in this crap with Randy! The one night she caved, she gets taken hostage. How does this even happen? She should have skipped the club and stayed in. Taped suddenly ripped from her mouth, she screamed in agony at the assault.

"Sit down and shut up! Screaming won't do you any good here," Vlad grabbed a handful of hair forcing her head back. "You might as well get comfortable Princess. It's going to be a while. Don't worry; I'll bring his body back so you can pay your respects before he gets buried." Kira spit in his face, tears staining her cheeks. A backhand made fierce contact with her cheek sending her to the floor. "Some people never learn," Vlad shook his head. "I suggest you stay where you are and keep out of trouble."

Kira curled in to the all too familiar ball on the floor and sobbed. Randy would find her, she knew he would.

Randy pulled in just after Lenny and Sketch. He could see the annoyance on their faces. He had strayed from the plan, but climbed from the BMW with confidence. "One boost left Ace, and it's over," Randy yelled as he approached the monster before them. Ace smirked, "You son of a bitch, where is she? You bring her out right now."

"Randy, you should know better," the older man maintained his composure running a leathery hand through his black and white hair shaking his head. "Did you learn nothing from his brother?"

A bag flew at Randy, "Ugh," he yelled and dropped the plastic bag. "What the hell is that?"

"I thought you would recognize an ear, Randy," the patronizing tone broke Randy. He moved faster than anyone could anticipate and made his way to Ace. A gunshot cracked through the air sending Randy flying to the concrete writhing in pain.

"I suggest you quit whining and get me my cars or you can kiss your girl goodbye. And," Ace leaned in his face, "If you ever attack me again, you will have your precious Kira back, in pieces." He kicked Randy for emphasis and disappeared laughing.

Randy was furious. He punched the ground and hauled himself up. Storming off, he was on his phone in seconds. "Johnson," the gruff voice answered on the other end.

"What did you find out?"

"The phone hasn't been used. The last triangulation we have is from the call at the pier. The phone hasn't been turned on again since. We can't do anything with it."

He dialed a new number, "Thirty minutes." The call ended. "Chance is in position. Lenny, make the call to Perez and get them in position. I am bringing back the '69. Get the cars and come back here according to plan, Get Ace and let Perez do his job. I will get to Kira. You're responsibility is Ace, no matter what."

Randy stormed away from the scene knowing if he hadn't been stopped Ace would be in a pool of his own blood. He walked the direction of his meet up with Chance. This was his only shot at getting Kira back and he would have to play his cards right. Ace would be on edge after the stunt he just pulled. _Stupid, _he scolded himself.

"Where the hell are you going Randy?" Lenny was trying to get him back on track, but he'd seen something in his partner snap.

"Get your cars. I will get mine and take care of the rest." He kept walking without looking back.

Chance glanced at his watch. Every second that ticked away made him more nervous that this could backfire. Every sound made him jump and he had probably looked over his shoulder a hundred times since he'd arrived ten minutes ago. His phone chimed and he almost pissed himself. "Shit," he said opening the text from Randy. Good only ten more minutes and this nightmare would be over.

Randy set the phone in his cup holder and focused on the drive. Within minutes it was ringing, he figured Chance was having a breakdown and backing out. "You better not punk out on me," he didn't even look at the ID.

"Randy?" Kira's voice was soft in his ears.

"Kira! What's going on?"

"I don't know. They moved me. I don't think I'm making it out of this." The cry in her voice was undeniable. _What have they done that she has given up?_ Randy's blood pressure rose but he had to keep it together. Randy put her on speaker and sent a text to his precinct to track.

"Do you know where they took you?" He was trying to keep it together, but now he was afraid his plan really wouldn't work.

"No, I was knocked out. You have to do what he says Randy or they will kill you." Kira had given up. He had to save her now, from herself, not only from the monster holding her captive. He was took a deep breath not realizing he had been holding it since texting the precinct.

"Kira, don't give up on me! I am going to find you!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The thick Russian accent cut her off. Vlad. A severe smack echoed through the device before the scream and the line going dead. It was the second time this sound had ended his call.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it has taken forever, but I have finally added a new chapter. Sorry for such a delay. I have a 5 year old that has been very busy with sports and summer activities. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and would love any feedback. The more help I can get the better writer I can be. There won't be many chapters left for this story. Comments and messages are encouraged and appreciated!**

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ CHAPTER 9 ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Tires squealed and Chance jumped out of his skin. It had been 30 minutes since Randy had stopped to see him about the plan before leaving to get the car. Throwing his cigarette to the ground he spun and saw the '69 Camaro pull to a stop, dust billowing from the sudden stop. Randy emerged and Chance knew the tides had turned. His adrenaline was pumping and he eagerly awaited direction. Randy was just ending a phone call when he walked up.

"Hey man," he did a quick shake. "You ready for this," Randy waited.

"Of course, I gave you my word," Chance assured him. "Shit man, what happened to you?" He pointed to Randy's bloody arm.

"Shut up! Take the car to the pier and leave your keys with me," Randy held his hand out. He had one mission and that was Kira, cars be damned he didn't care what happened to any of them or to Ace for that matter, but if there was so much as a scratch on Kira Vlad would pay. Chance handed them over without question. "When you get there you will deliver a message to Lenny and let him know to go forward with backup, any questions?"

"No, what are you going to do? Ace is no one to mess around with, man. He means business and probably has his own plan. He isn't going to let you live. He can't afford to now."

"He will have a hell of a fight. Get the hell outta here, the less you know the better."

Chance climbed in the Camaro and drove away. Randy's only regret was not keeping the beautiful car for himself as payment for the shit he'd been through in the last week. He was done with everything after this. He would save Kira and they would run away somewhere. Leave the force; leave the country maybe, anything to get away from this nightmare was fine with him. He still didn't know the condition he would find Kira in once he got there.

Randy took a deep breath and turned the key in the ignition then called the precinct. "Where is she?" He demanded. Johnson gave him the information and Randy gave explicit instructions to wait 30 minutes before sending backup, no questions.

Randy shook with anger. This would end tonight, of that he was certain, but the exact ending was unknown and it scared the shit out of him. He punched the steering wheel, beginning to feel the pain of the gunshot wound. Randy was planning and almost hoping for Ace to anticipate his move and be at the Mill. He picked up his phone and called Lenny. It rang several times before the Brooklyn accent cut it off.

"Randy, where the hell are you," Lenny's anger piercing the call.

"Is he there Lenny?" Randy waited.

"Nah, just a couple of idiots," Lenny nodded his head toward the two large men waiting for the final car. The line disconnected. Lenny shot off a text to Perez to avoid detection ordering the take down as Chance skid to a stop.

_POP!_ Lenny hit the ground in time to see one of the henchmen fall to the ground, a bullet hole in his forehead. The others panicked and started scanning for the source. Lenny was able to get to Sketch, grabbing his shirt he pulled him to the Camaro. "DRIVE!" Lenny ordered. He didn't have to be told twice, tires squealed and they were gone.

Randy smiled satisfied that his real target would be right where he wanted him. Randy knew he had to get Kira out and the only way to do that would be through Ace and Vlad. If he couldn't get her first then there was no chance after help arrived. Ace would kill her as collateral damage. He was honestly surprised she hadn't been killed already. Randy pulled his Glock 45 from his back and checked the magazine. Satisfied, he tucked it safely back beneath his waistband and replaced his shirt concealing the weapon.

Kira cried as she waited, trapped in her restraints. Her wrists and ankles were now caked in dried blood and her skin was red and swollen. Every movement brought with in another tear of pain. Her left eye was swollen shut from the last beating Vlad delivered after her call to Randy. She'd known then any plans for Ace to release her from their agreement, was over. Truth be told, in her mind it had been over for years, but it wasn't possible to walk away from Ace. She saw that now! She was roughly lifted from her feet and put on a stack of crates. Tears silently stung her bloodied face.

"Stay put, Bitch!" Kira was certain she never wanted to hear a Russian accent as long as she lived, which may not be long.

Randy slowed the car and crept down the dirt road. He rounded a bend and saw the Mill a few miles down the road. His arm throbbed, he rolled up his sleeves, "Son of a bitch," it was worse than a flesh wound, but he would live, if Ace didn't kill him first. He found a t-shirt in the backseat, ripped a strip off and tied it around his arm. Satisfied, Randy left the car and silently made his way around a small outer building. It looked like an old security hut. Judging from the deterioration of the place, he was sure nothing worked. Voices approached and he flattened himself against the building.

Moving away he crept around the outside of the building careful not to be seen. Sticking to the shadows he crept around the abandoned property. He couldn't find her but he knew he couldn't be far. He leaned against the wall and steadied himself taking a deep breath. He would wait to draw his weapon until he knew it would count.

"Let's just kill her now," Randy heard the familiar Russian accent and felt his blood boil. "I think Ace is getting soft. I've done more to that little slut than Ace would ever consider doing. She is a liability." In one fluid movement, Randy rounded the corner shot the guy Vlad was talking too and had Vlad by the throat before they even registered what was happening.

"Nice and slow," he held the gun to Vlad's temple. "One wrong move and I will have no problem blowing your brains out."

"That way," Vlad choked out and pointed the way he'd come. Randy's arm throbbed and he was thankful his captive hadn't had the chance to realize he was hurt or he'd be at a serious disadvantage. This was the first leg up he'd managed to get on Ace and he didn't want to lose the leverage.

"Ace," Randy yelled when they were in view.

"Well, well," he had pulled his own gun and moved closer to Kira. "Guess your boyfriend took the bait," she was pulled roughly from her perch and now used as a shield by Ace. Randy's heart raced. He had to keep his head straight. That would require treating this like any other standoff he'd been a part of. His undercover assignments had been anything but easy, but he was the best for a reason.

"Let her go Ace, she never had anything to do with this. You're beef is with me and my family!"

"Yes, you and your slimy brother, seems that screwing me over runs in the family. I hope you enjoyed your little assignment tonight. I hear you delivered all but one car. We both know that a delivery isn't good without all the merchandise, but then, why would a cop care about my delivery?" Randy didn't falter. He had to be strong for Kira.

"Kira, are you okay?"

"Would you like to know how things went?" Vlad's thick accent was sickening in Randy's ear. He hit him with the butt of the gun just to shut him up.

"Randy please, go, it isn't worth this. Deliver the cars and forget about me." She was sobbing now.

"You should listen to her Randy. She is a smart girl. I wonder," Ace walked a few steps closer. "Does Randy know what you've been doing behind his back, Kira? He risked his life to come save you, yet you betrayed him over and over and over to me." His black and grey hair was not as neat and orderly as she was used to seeing it. Randy had put Ace through the wringer and she was hoping it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass now. Ace could easily pull the trigger and end everything now. "It looks like your boyfriend got hurt. I am guessing he could use medical attention for that." Randy glanced at his wound and saw the fresh blood, but he couldn't afford to worry about that now. Ace's words rang in his mind. He had to stay focused. He'd wished he had come with back up.

"What is he talking about Kira?"

"Randy, don't listen to him, it's not what you think," she was pleading now, which meant there was some truth to what Ace had said. Vlad felt the weakness and elbowed Randy making him falter enough to get free. A swift kick to his arm sent the gun flying. Randy somehow managed to regain balance. He kicked the Russian's chest knocking him off his feet. Before he could get to the gun, Vlad swept his feet from under him landing on his back, the air knocked from his lungs. He rolled over coughing, trying to get to his feet; a fierce kick to his ribs knocked him over gasping once again. Vlad was bearing down on him full force, he managed to throw his arms up to block the next kick and get Vlad off balance enough to struggle to his feet. His eyes were scanning for the gun while trying to anticipate Vlad's next move.

Ace took the opportunity to leave with Kira in tow. "Randy," there was nothing he could do unless he could get to his gun.

Randy, fueled by anger rushed Vlad and hit him with a spear knocking them both to the ground. Randy grabbed his arm in pain, but he had to get to his gun. He stumbled up and falling every few feet barely made it to his .45 before jumping at the sound of at least three gunshots. He was still breathing but there was dead silence around him. He couldn't see anyone or anything. "Kira," his heart sank. As he gained his footing he saw Vlad in a pool of blood, his gun in hand. Randy hadn't even seen him with a gun. He raced the last direction he'd seen Ace. He stopped as if hitting a brick wall. Kira lay on the ground, unmoving, no one else in sight.

**I know it was short, but it was necessary...hope you liked the cliff hanger...remember to comment.**


End file.
